


Nachtangst

by papirossy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cornwall, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, POV John Watson, POV Third Person, Parentlock, Romance, Story: The Adventure of the Devil's Foot, Summer, Suspense, endogenous depression
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirossy/pseuds/papirossy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock und John suchen Erholung an der Küste von Cornwall, als sie plötzlich, selbst dort in dieser Traumlandschaft, direkt vor ihrer Haustür mit einem Problem konfrontiert werden, das größer, erregender und unendlich viel rätselhafter ist als all jene, die sie aus London fortgetrieben haben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> „Meerluft, Sonne und Geduld, Watson – alles übrige wird sich schon finden.“
> 
> – Arthur Conan Doyle, Der Teufelsfuß

„Wollen wir nicht darüber reden?“  
  
John stellt seine Frage zögerlich. Sherlock zuckt mit den Achseln. Alarmiert zwar, aber dennoch keineswegs beunruhigt.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was es da zu reden gibt.“  
  
Der Wind zerrt an seiner Zigarette und trägt die blauen Schwaden hinaus in finstere Küstennacht. Sherlock nimmt einen weiteren Zug, ein schummriges Licht dringt aus dem Küchenfenster und wirft tiefe Schatten in sein nachdenkliches Gesicht. Er mustert John eingehend, als er einen weiteren Zug von seiner Zigarette nimmt. Versucht dessen vor Sorge und Zweifel verzerrtes Gesicht zu lesen und daraus schlau zu werden, doch alles, was er darin sieht, ist sich selbst. Ein nächtliche Brise fährt vom Meer her durch seinen Kragen und die Baumkronen des angrenzenden Waldes. Sie ächzen und krümmen sich im Wind. John zieht seine Strickjacke eng um seinen Körper und tritt zurück ins Haus. Er geht in die Küche und stellt das Radio aus, das ein leises Schnarren von sich gibt jedes Mal, wenn ein scharfer Luftzug durch die offene Verandatür bläst.  
  
Er wäscht bei dieser Gelegenheit ein paar Teller und Tassen ab, wischt sie mit einem klammen Geschirrtuch trocken und stellt sie zurück in die Küchenschränke. Als er damit fertig ist, lässt er seinen Blick zum Fenster hinausschweifen. Für John haben diese Orte, wo der Wald das Meer berührt, immer etwas Unheilvolles. Als wären sie Anfang, Mitte und Ende eines schaurigen Märchens, das keiner erzählt. Um so mehr noch, jetzt da der Mond die Bucht von Mounts Bay flutet und nichts mehr übrig ist von der gemütlichen Urlaubsatmosphäre eines frühen Abends. Mit Geschirrgeklimper und Hundegebell und dem Blinzeln der untergehenden Sonne zwischen nicht mehr ganz so grünen Zweigen. Da wo vorher das Meer war, ist jetzt nur noch dunkle, zähe Masse, die sich träge im Halbrund der Bucht bewegt. Und wenn man ganz genau hinhört, dann kann man ihr Flüstern durch das offene Fenster hören. Doch John Watson hört nicht hin. Er sieht seinen Partner, die dunklen Locken im Wind, das Glühen der Zigarettenspitze vor dem schwarzsilbrigen Hintergrund der Nacht, und er fragt sich, was er falsch gemacht, und ob er jemals etwas richtig gemacht hat.  
  
Müde und träge und an die Grenzen seiner Vorstellungskraft stoßend, putzt er sich die Zähne und wirft noch mal einen Blick in Henrys Zimmer. Er sieht einen blonden Haarschopf und kaum ein Gesicht. Versteckt in dem stumpfen Fell eines alten Schnauzers. John seufzt und lässt die Tür einen Spalt weit offen.  
  
Er geht die Treppe hinauf und legt sich in sein eigenes Bett. Liest noch ein paar Zeilen in seinem Buch, kann sich aber kaum konzentrieren. Er legt es bei Seite und knipst das Licht aus.  
  
Kann das Rascheln der Bettlaken schließlich kaum von dem Rauschen des Meeres unterscheiden. „Sherlock?“ Es ist dunkel. Er spürt warmen Atem an seinem Hals. Ein paar Locken, die ihn kitzeln. „Ssshh.“ John seufzt in die Kissen, die nichtmal seine sind. Er ist zu schwach sich zu wehren und zu stark, um es zuzulassen. Im Taumel dieser Erkenntnis, die ja eigentlich gar keine ist, sinkt er tiefer in die Kissen. „Ich bin so müde“, säuselt er im Halbschlaf. Man hört Sherlocks Stimme nicht, aber er murmelt etwas in Johns Nacken, als er ihn hält. So leise, dass nichtmal John es hören kann. Vielleicht ein Zugeständnis. Ein Versprechen. Eine leise Dummheit. So zaghaft und traurig und schön, dass sich nur davon träumen lässt.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Es gab bereits erste Anzeichen. Sätze, die nicht zu ende gesprochen wurden. Wirres Zeug. John ist es erst kaum aufgefallen, weil es Sherlock war und wirres Zeug und unvollendete Sätze keine Seltenheit waren. Ebenso wie der gesteigerte Konsum von Kaffee und Nikotin. Gereiztheit. Das hin- und hertigern im Wohnzimmer mitten in der Nacht. Kaum Schlaf. Manchmal starrt er einfach nur so vor sich hin statt etwas zu essen.  
  
Es musste ja soweit kommen.  
  
„Hör zu, John“, sagt Dr. Moore Agar und nimmt John bei Seite. „Er braucht dringend eine Auszeit, bevor es zum völligen Zusammenbruch kommt.“  
  
„Das ist Sherlock“, lacht John. „Ich weiß nicht mal, wie ich ihn dazu kriege, eine Tasse Tee zu trinken.“ Sie schauen zu Sherlock, der auf einer Trage sitzt und beklommen vor sich hinstarrt. Das Licht der Notaufnahme surrt so wie Lichter nur um drei Uhr morgens surren. Es färbt Sherlocks Haut in einem ungesunden wachsigen Ton. „Ich habe ein Cottage in Cornwall“, sagt Agar nach einigem Zögern. „Vielleicht könntet ihr zusammen hinfahren.“  
  
John reibt sich müde die Augen.  
  
„Und ganz ehrlich, du könntest auch mal eine Auszeit gebrauchen von all dem hier.“ Agar leistet sich diesen Kommentar, weil er mit Johns Kollege ist und weiß, dass er einiges hinter sich hat.  
  
„Ok, ja“, sagt John ratlos, weil es so spät ist. „Ich werde schauen, was ich tun kann.“  
  
Im Morgengrau hievt er Sherlock ins Bett. Und Sherlock ist so benommen, dass er nach Johns Pullover greift und ihn mit sich zieht.  
  
„Hey, ich kann nicht“, lacht John in Sherlocks Gesicht. Teils aus Unsicherheit und ein bisschen verlegen. Doch Sherlock lacht nicht. Er guckt nur. „Ich bin so müde, John“, raunt er. „Dann schlaf etwas.“ John streicht ihm über die Stirn. „Schlaf wird nicht reichen“, nuschelt Sherlock benommen. John schlägt die Decke über seinen schlaffen Körper. „Nein“, sagt er. „Du hast recht.“ Sie sind nicht zusammen. Aber sie sind kurz davor, dass etwas passiert. Und weil John es spürt, gießt er sich noch ein Glas Scotch ein und lässt sich in seinen Sessel sinken.  
  
Schon am Wochenende darauf sitzen sie zu viert in einem Range Rover Richtung Küste. Hinten, Henry, der in einem Kindersitz vor sich hingluckst, der Hund vorne zwischen Sherlocks Beinen, er hechelt und lässt sich die Ohren kraulen. „Also, kann’s losgehen?“, fragt John und zieht die Tür hinter sich zu. Er stellt das Navi ein und richtet die Spiegel nach sich aus. Henry schmollt, Sherlock starrt vor sich hin. „Na prima“, sagt John und dreht den Zündschlüssel um.  
  
Es ist schwierig zu beschreiben, was sich zwischen ihnen abspielt. Lange Zeit waren sie sich so nahe wie sie sich überhaupt nur sein konnten, ohne einander zu berühren. Nach Marys Tod war ihr Leben geprägt von Trauer und stummer Verzweiflung. John lag auf dem Grund des Swimmingpools und ließ das Leben an sich vorbeiziehen. Keiner verstand, was er sagte, und andersherum verstand er nicht, was man ihm sagte. Kaum eine Stimme, die zu ihm hindurchdrang. Hier und da der Klang einer Violine, der an seinen Eingeweiden zog. Er brauchte zwei Monate, um zu verstehen, dass da jemand war. Kleine Rituale schlichen sich ein. Das gemeinsame Fernsehen. Bier und chinesisches Essen jeden Samstag, wenn Dr. Who lief. Herumlaufen in Socken und Pyjama. John, der manchmal auf dem Sofa einschläft, während Sherlock noch an seinem Laptop recherchiert. So vertieft in seine Recherchen, dass er erst spät Johns Atem an seinem Hals spürt. John, der immer noch tief schläft. Er hackt auf seine Tastatur ein und fährt sich oft durchs Haar. Und erst als es zwei Uhr morgens ist, klappt er wütend den Laptop zu und fällt nach hinten aufs Sofa. Er schnauft in seine Hände. Seine Haare sind wild und zerzaust, er wackelt mit den Knien, beruhigt sich, als er Johns Atem auf seiner Haut spürt. Sherlock weiß nicht, was er da tut. Alles, was er denkt, ist, dass er ihn so lange nicht mehr hat lachen sehen und wie sehr ihn dieser Umstand schmerzt, als er sein Gesicht in seine Haare steckt und einen tiefen Atemzug nimmt. Er riecht nach Mandeln und Haarshampoo.  
  
Sherlock spürt ein Ziehen in seinem Magen. Er weiß, was das heißt, aber nicht, was es bedeutet. Benommen greift er um John herum, nimmt die Decke, die dort liegt, und breitet sie um den schlafenden Körper aus. Zieht und zuppelt daran herum etwas mehr als er müsste. Und definitiv etwas mehr als er sollte.  
  
Dann ist da Henry. Das schlafende, glucksende, manchmal schreiende Baby. Bald kann er lachen. Seine schrumpelige, kleine Faust um Sherlocks Finger schließen. Sein Essen ausspucken. Es wird mit Besteck und Rasseln und Essen geworfen. Sherlock schimpft, so etwas hätte es hier früher nicht gegeben. John lacht ein bisschen und sagt: „Da wär ich mir nicht so sicher.“ Es ist kein richtiges Lachen. Nicht das, auf das Sherlock gewartet hat. Und als es dann kommt, hätte Sherlock es beinahe verpasst, weil er es für selbstverständlich gehalten hat. Der Moment, in dem Henry seinen ersten Schritt macht und John ihn an beiden Händen durch das Wohnzimmer führt. Er grinst bis zu den Ohren. John sieht ein wenig älter aus als früher. Jetzt sieht man es ganz deutlich, als sich das lachende Gesicht in Falten legt. Trauer und Schlaflosigkeit haben ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Sherlock ist das egal. Er findet John hat selten so schön ausgesehen wie in diesem Moment, der nur ihnen gehört. Es ist der erste von vielen Momenten. Nicht alle sind schön. Es wird gestritten, John ist gereizt. Der Laptop ist zu laut. Nicht der Laptop an sich, sondern die Art wie Sherlock darauf einhackt. Das Baby ist zu laut, sagt Sherlock. Und überall liegt Spielzeug herum! Die Reagenzgläser auf dem Küchentisch, sagt John. Henry könnte sich verletzen! „Vielleicht sollte ich mir etwas Eigenes suchen!“, nuschelt er eines Abends auf dem Sofa. Seine Augen sind rot unterlaufen. Sie brennen, weil er mit Kontaktlinsen eingeschlafen ist. Er massiert seine Füße. Sherlock sagt nichts. Er wird stumm und hält inne. Fühlt eine schreckliche Leere in sich aufkommen. Er weiß, dies ist der Moment, da er etwas sagen sollte. Sein Verstand sollte rasen, doch alles, was rast, ist sein Herz. „Ok“, sagt er und schluckt trocken. „Ok?“, fragt John, fast ein wenig enttäuscht. „Ja, das wäre sicher das beste“, sagt Sherlock, traurig, aber er weiß nicht wieso, und erst als er am nächsten Morgen die Stellenanzeigen auf dem Esstisch in der Küche findet, spürt er wieder dieses Ziehen in seinem Magen, von dem er weiß, was es heißt, aber nicht was es bedeutet. „Peckham, ein Zimmer, Ofenheizung“, liest er grimmig vor. John brummt von seinem Sessel aus. „Clapham Junction“, seine Augen fliegen über die Stellenanzeigen, die John mit einem Kugelschreiber rot umrandet hat. „Gemeinschaftsbad.“ Er schluckt trocken. Und erst am Abend kann er sich dazu durchringen etwas zu sagen.  
  
„John, ich ähm“, sagt er zwischen Küche und Schlafzimmer. John bleibt im Halbdunkel der Diele stehen. Das schlafende Kleinkind im Arm. Auf dem Weg nach oben, in das Zimmer, das fast zu klein ist für zwei Personen (denn, man kann es nicht anders sagen, der kleine Henry entwickelt sich langsam von einem schreienden Baby zu einer eigenständigen Person, mit einer Stimme und Gedanken und einer Sprache, die der der Erwachsenen immer ähnlicher wird). John lächelt müde. Verlagert Henrys Gewicht in seinen Armen, als Sherlock nach Worten sucht. „Ich“, sagt er und starrt ihn mit großen Augen an. Dies sind unsichere Gefilde für Sherlock. Er kennt sich hier nicht aus. „Will nicht, dass du gehst.“ Ein Lächeln huscht über seine Lippen. Und dieses Lächeln ist so zärtlich und hilflos und ehrlich, dass es John einen Moment die Sprache verschlägt. „Ok“, sagt er heiser. „Ok?“ Er lacht erst erleichtert, John, und mit der Erleichterung kommt die Müdigkeit. „Ja“, sagt er. Er drückt das blonde Köpfchen an seine Schulter. „Da muss jemand ins Bett“, flüstert John und etwas hilflos stehen sie sich gegenüber. „Ja, natürlich“, sagt Sherlock. „Ok“, sagt John und etwas zu lang schauen sie sich in die Augen. Sie küssen sich, nur ein bisschen. John erschreckt sich, als er Sherlocks nasse Lippen auf seinen spürt. Er schmeckt nach Tee und Nikotinkaugummis. Das ist neu, denkt er, im Stillen für sich. Und er fragt sich, ob es von jetzt an immer so sein wird. Er, Sherlock, das Baby. Ein Kuss hier und da. Eine flüchtige Berührung. Vielleicht mehr. „Gute Nacht, John“, sagt Sherlock, der seine Schultern strafft und sich in sein Zimmer zurückzieht. „Gute Nacht“, wispert John, heiser und benommen vom Kuss, der noch nachhängt. So wie ein Traum, den man mal hatte und einen mit nicht mehr zurücklässt als einem eigenartigen Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit.  
  
John will die Tage nutzen, um nachzudenken. Sie haben das Cottage für sich. Es ist ein eigenartiger Flecken Erde. Er hätte Sherlocks grimmiger Laune nicht angemessener sein können. Er lässt Toby von der Leine und verbringt den Großteil seiner Zeit mit langen Spaziergängen und einsamen Meditationen auf dem Moor. Am Abend kehrt er zurück, wirkt friedlich und ausgeglichen. Die Haut gerötet von Sand und Salz und Sonne. Die Locken wirr und etwas spröde. Fast ein bisschen zu lang für Johns Geschmack. Er zeigt Henry ein paar Steine, die er mitgebracht hat. „Das ist eine Pfeilspitze aus Feuerstein“, sagt er und kniet sich zu ihm auf den Boden. „Die haben die alten Kelten zum Jagen benutzt.“ Henry lässt die Saurier stehen und nimmt das Fossil. „Kein Fossil, John“, raunt Sherlock. „Ein Fossil ist ein Abdruck oder mineralisiertes, beziehungsweise eingeschlossenes Objekt.“  
  
„Aha, und was ist das?“, fragt John und brät den Fisch, den er zusammen mit ein paar anderen Lebensmitteln gekauft hat. Unten im Dorf gibt es einen Markt. Er ist mit den Fischern dort ins Plaudern gekommen. Henry, dem das alles zuviel wurde, hat John in die nächste Buchhandlung gezogen. Er hat sich ein Märchen- und Sagenbuch über die alten Kelten ausgesucht und den ganzen Nachmittag auf der schattigen Veranda gesessen und darin herumgeblättert. Und weil er noch nicht lesen kann, hat er sich nur die Bilder angeschaut und sich seine eigenen Geschichten dazu ausgedacht.    
  
„Das ist echt“, sagt Sherlock. Er fädelt eine Schnur durch ein poröses Loch und hängt es Henry um den Hals. „Jetzt bist du ein Kelte“, sagt er und Henry lacht stolz. John seufzt.    
  
Sie essen auf der Veranda. Henry ist geschwätzig und erzählt die Geschichten, die er sich ausgedacht hat. Zusammenhangslos. John muss viel nachfragen. Sherlock isst nur die Hälfte. Er sagt John zu liebe, dass es ihm schmeckt, obwohl alles, was er isst, nach Staub schmeckt.  
  
Er sehnt sich nach einem Gefühl. Zu schmecken, zu riechen, zu tasten, zu fühlen. Doch nichts fühlt sich mehr echt an. Papier wird zu Asche, Benzin zu schalem, abgestandenem Wasser, Kinderlachen zu Lärm.  
  
Er nimmt Henry auf den Arm und küsst ihn ganz fest. Er will es nicht wahrhaben und riecht an dem warmen, zitronenblonden Haar. Und da fühlt er es doch noch. Das Ziehen in seinem Magen.  
  
  
„Ich geh schlafen“, sagt er und steht schon mit der Pyjamahose im Türrahmen. John, der gerade mit dem Abwasch fertig ist, trocknet sich die Hände ab. Er küsst John auf den Mund. Und John, dem so ein flüchtiger Kuss nicht mehr reicht, legt die Hand auf seine Brust und zieht ihn an sich. Sherlock ist nicht der einzige, der sich nach einem Gefühl sehnt. Er legt die Arme ganz fest um Sherlocks Schultern und schnauft ihm ins Gesicht. Es ist kaum ein Kuss, es ist Atmen und Zittern und Haut. Hände, die in Haare und Hemdstoff und Fleisch greifen. Anspannung und Hingabe. John drückt seinen Körper so fest in Sherlocks, dass sich seine Beckenknochen in sein Fleisch bohren. Er seufzt in sein Gesicht. Scheu seinem Blick ausweichend. Er sagt nichts, verharrt, verstummt, Blut rauscht, Herzen schlagen und irgendwo tickt eine Uhr. Lippen bleiben für einen letzten Kuss aneinander kleben. John zittert, ein kalter Schauer jagt ihm über den Rücken, er will es so sehr, dass es wehtut, doch irgendwo zwischen bebenden Körpern und dem Zirpen der Grillen verlässt ihn der Mut.  
  
Sherlock legt sich schlafen. John sinkt benommen in einen Sessel und gießt sich einen Scotch ein.  
  
Sie müssen sich ein Bett teilen. Sie dachten es wäre kein Problem, da sie es ja ohnehin von Zeit zu Zeit taten. Sie sprachen nie darüber. Oder planten es. Irgendwann bei Boots kam John an den Regalen mit den Kondomen vorbei und er überlegte kurz, ob er welche brauchte (er hat schon ewig kein Kondom mehr gebraucht). Doch der Gedanke verflüchtigte sich so schnell wie die Note eines kaum aufgetragenen Parfums.  
  
Es war eine Zeit, da er sich nach menschlichem Kontakt, Wärme und Haut sehnte. Und er dachte sich nichts weiter dabei. Gewöhnte sich an den fremden Herzschlag. Das Brummen und das Atmen. Die Hitze, die sein T-Shirt ausstrahlte, wenn er sein Gesicht ganz nah an seinen Schulterblättern bettete.  
  
  
„Sherlock?“, fragt er jetzt in die Dunkelheit, John. Wird wach von dem Geräusch der Decke, die zurückgeschlagen wird.  
  
Sherlock liegt mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Sein Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich friedlich, er brummt als Antwort und dann sind da nur Atem und T-Shirt und Schulterblätter. Aber etwas ist anders, denkt John mit klopfendem Herzen, doch er ist so müde, dass er nicht an diesem Gedanken festhalten kann.  
  
Mehr passiert nicht in dieser Nacht. Die Grillen zirpen, das Meer rauscht. Zwei Männer räkeln sich im Bett, jeder für sich. Atmen, schwitzen, wachen mitten in der Nacht auf, schauen den andern an und merken es noch nicht einmal. Dann kommt der nächste Morgen. John schlägt die Decke zurück. Sherlock liegt zerknirscht neben ihm. Die Locken kleben ihm im Gesicht. John widersteht dem Drang sie zur Seite zu streichen und geht nach unten in die Küche, kocht Tee für alle, deckt den Frühstückstisch auf der Veranda. Es ist noch frisch draußen und er genießt den Moment, den er für sich hat.


	2. Chapter 2

„Du hättest ihm eben kein Schwert schnitzen dürfen“, lacht John ein bisschen verlegen in seine Suppe. Er will nicht zugeben, dass er es eigentlich ganz niedlich fand. Diese jungenhafte Hingabe, mit der er an diesem Nachmittag auf der Veranda saß und schnitzte. Zwischen Holzspänen und Schmirgelpapier wischte er sich mehrfach den Schweiß von der Stirn. Der Geruch von unbehandeltem Holz lag in der Luft. John, dessen Ankunft noch nicht bemerkt worden war, lehnte einen Moment gegen die Verandatür und beobachtete das Treiben. Wie die Sehnen auf seinen starken Unterarmen hervortraten, jedesmal, wenn er mit dem Taschenmesser aufdrückte. Das luftige Leinenhemd, das ihm von seinem hageren Körper hing und manchmal im Wind flatterte, der alte, ausgefranste Strohhut, unter dem ein paar widerspenstige Locken hervorquollen. Es war ein seltsamer Anblick, fand John. Aber seltsam auch nur, weil es wider jeder Erwartung so ganz und gar natürlich schien. So als wäre es schon immer so gewesen und die Vorstellung von Seidenhemden und aufgestelltem Mantelkragen geradezu idiotisch abwegig.  
  
„Bei der Macht von Grayskull!“, ruft das Kind und flitzt quietschend durch die Gegend. Die Gegend, das sind andere Tische und Stuhlbeine, der kleine Springbrunnen in der Mitte des Marktplatzes. Die anderen Gäste schauen schon. Die Kellner lachen es einfach weg.    
  
Manchmal steht John auf und geht ihn holen. Er lacht ein bisschen und Henry lacht auch, windet sich etwas in Johns Armen, sitzt dann aber ein paar Minuten still am Tisch und kaut auf seiner Pizza herum. Der Kellner kommt und fragt, ob sie noch etwas wünschten. John bestellt sich ein kühles Bier und einen Salat. Sherlock winkt ab.  
  
Unter seinem Stuhl hört man manchmal das heisere Hecheln des Hundes. Sein Fell ist noch ganz nass und stumpf von dem übermütigen Bad in Springbrunnen. Wie ein nasser fleischfarbener Lappen hängt ihm die Zunge jetzt schlapp aus dem Maul. Hier und da blitzt ein Schneidezahn auf, erinnert an das Raubtierhafte dieses sonst so gutmütigen Köters. Sein schwarzer Bart ist durchsetzt von feinen silbrigen Härchen und nicht selten krault John ihm das Fell und muss dabei an die Schläfen seines Freundes denken und wie gern er ihn nachts halten und ihm in die dunklen Locken flüstern würde. Gelegentlich trinkt Toby aus seinem Blechnapf (ein Service des Restaurants) und sehnt sich heimlich nach etwas Besserem. Vielleicht einer Scheibe Schinken vom Tisch oben. Doch statt danach zu betteln, liegt er mit knurrendem Magen im Halbschatten unter dem Stuhl und glotzt vor sich hin. Wie ein Fisch, geht seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Jungen im Turtles T-Shirt ins Netz. Wie ein Wirbelwind fegt er von rechts nach links über den Platz, geht völlig auf in seiner albernen kleinen Welt, in der ein Springbrunnen eine Festung ist und der Marktplatz ein Feld, auf dem Schlachten ausgetragen werden.  
  
John stochert in seinem Salat herum. Schaut manchmal herüber zu Sherlock und hofft, dass man ihn nicht zweifeln sieht durch die dunklen Gläser seiner Brille.  
  
Sie reden kaum. Man könnte meinen, sie hätten sich nichts mehr zu sagen, doch tatsächlich stauen sich die Worte zwischen ihnen an wie Hitze. Schwillt an zu einem Fieber, das sich irgendwann nur noch ausschwitzen lässt. Nachts zwischen kühlen Laken, wo zittrige Hände sich um erigierte Penisse schließen und sich am nächsten Morgen nur noch danach tasten lässt, wie nach den blassen Überresten eines Traums.  
  
John denkt manchmal daran, wie er mit Frauen ausging und schon in der Tür stand. Sich heimlich wünschte, irgendwas würde ihn zurückhalten. Doch dieses irgendwas saß am Küchentisch und drehte an den Reglern eines Mikroskops herum, brummte etwas Halbherziges und schaute nicht einmal mehr auf, als John die Tür hinter sich zu zog.  
  
Und genau das ist der Ort, wo sich die Aggressionen anstauen, Hitze, Angst und unheimlich viel Traurigkeit.  
  
John weiß das. Ob Sherlock es weiß, kann er nur erahnen. Sie reden ja nicht miteinander. Nicht darüber. Sherlock steckt sich eine Zigarette an und bläst den Rauch in die laue Abendluft. John findet er sieht unverschämt gut aus mit seiner schwarzen Wayfarer und den weichen, ungezähmten Locken, die ihm tief in die Stirn hängen. Manchmal lässt er solch einen Gedanken zu, John, und spürt ein Ziehen im Magen, das er dort länger nicht mehr gespürt hat. In letzter Zeit viel öfter.  
  
„Tut mir leid, er ist etwas aufgekratzt“, entschuldigt er sich am Nachbarstisch. Er legt die Hände auf Henrys Schultern und zieht ihn an sein Becken. „Ach wissen Sie, das macht doch nichts, wir freuen uns über solch hohen Besuch.“ (Henry trägt eine Papierkrone von Burger King.) Erst auf dem zweiten Blick fällt ihm auf, dass der Mann vor ihm am Tisch ein Pfarrer ist. Denn über seine modisch nach hinten gegelte Haartolle und der jugendlich hageren Statue hätte er den Kollar in dem kurzärmeligen schwarzen Hemd fast übersehen. Er zwinkert Henry zu.  
  
„Nun, ich hoffe, er hat Sie nicht allzu sehr in Beschlag genommen.“  
  
„Ach ganz im Gegenteil, gerade haben wir seine Pfeilspitze bestaunt. Solche Schätze findet man hier in der Gegend immer seltener. Paul Roundhay“, sagt er. John greift seine Hand.  
  
„John“, sagt er und lacht, zum ersten Mal seit Tagen. Wenn auch nur aus Höflichkeit. „Watson“, reicht er hinterher wie ein Glas Leitungswasser.  
  
„Ich weiß.“  
  
John schaut irritiert. Roundhay nickt in Sherlocks Richtung. Der sitzt mit dem Rücken zu ihnen und raucht. „Ich kenne Ihren Blog.“  
  
„Achso, ja.“ Jetzt wird John etwas verlegen. Der andere Mann am Tisch irritiert ihn. Mit seinem kantigen Gesicht und den buschigen Augenbrauen macht er einen recht aparten Eindruck. Irgendwie als stünde er jenseits von allen Dingen. Dem schönen Wetter. Dem Geplauder anderer Leute. John will sich gerade zurückziehen, da reicht Paul ihm seine Karte. „Ich bin der Pfarrer der Gemeinde. Kommen Sie dochmal zum Tee vorbei. Es wäre mir eine Freude den großen Sherlock Holmes kennen zulernen.“  
  
Im Hintergrund läutet die Glocke der alten, moosüberwachsenen Kirche, die sie früher am Tag bestaunt haben.  
  
18 Uhr.  
  
„Gerne, ich werde es ihm ausrichten.“  
  
Sie verabschieden sich. John setzt sich zurück an den Tisch und weil sie kaum reden, fällt es ihm schwer das Gespräch am Nachbarstisch zu überhören.  
  
„Ich musste hier herkommen“, sagt der Mann mit den buschigen Augenbrauen. Er lacht unsicher und schaut sich um. Der Wind dreht sich. Brunnenwasser wirbelt durch die Luft und benetzt Haut und Kleidung der dinierenden Gäste.  
  
_Es ist mir irgendwie peinlich. Ich hab von diesem Laden geträumt._  
  
_Verstehen Sie, was ich meine?_  
  
_Es war schon das zweite Mal._  
  
_Aber sie waren beide gleich. Meine Träume. Sie fangen so an, dass ich hier draußen bin. Aber es ist weder Tag noch Nacht. Es ist so ein Zwischending. Aber es sieht genauso aus wie jetzt. Abgesehen vom Licht. Ich hab solche Angst, ich kanns Ihnen gar nicht sagen. Ein paar Leute sitzen hier._  
  
_Doch Sie stehn gleich da drüben._  
  
Sie drehen sich um. John folgt ihren Blicken und kann nichts ausmachen außer den Kellnern, die die Karte bringen und Getränke auf silbernen Tabletts durch die Gegend tragen.  
  
Vor der Theke, fügt der Mann mit einem Körnchen des Unbehagens in seiner Kehle hinzu.  
  
_Sie erscheinen in beiden Träumen. Und Sie haben auch Angst. Ich habe noch viel mehr Angst, wenn ich sehe, wie sehr Sie sich fürchten, und dann wird mir klar, woran es liegt._  
  
An dieser Stelle lacht er ein wenig unbeholfen. John jagt ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
Da ist ein Mann hinter dem Lokal. Er ist der jenige, der die Ursache ist. Ich kann ihn durch die Wand sehen. Ich kann sein Gesicht sehen.   
  
Er schluckt trocken, rührt das Glas Wasser, das vor ihm steht, aber nicht an.  
  
_Ich hoffe, dass ich dieses Gesicht niemals außerhalb des Traumes sehe._  
  
Seine Stimme zittert, als er das sagt. Dann sackt er in sich zusammen. Nicht vor Erleichterung.  
  
_Das war’s.*_  
  
„Also sind Sie gekommen, um zu sehen, ob er da ist?“, fragt Paul Roundhay. Der Mann lehnt sich vor. Schaut dem Pfarrer mit festem Blick in die Augen.  
  
„Ich wollte dieses fürchterliche Gefühl loswerden!“  
  
„Na schön.“ Der Pfarrer tupft sich den Mund ab und wirft die Serviette vor sich auf den Teller. Er zieht ein paar Scheine aus seiner Brieftasche und legt sie vor sich auf den Tisch. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sprechen, erheben sie sich und gehen Richtung Lokal. Über den Rand von Johns Sonnenbrille hinweg erinnert es mehr an den Gang zum Schafott als an eine alltägliche Situation. Immer wieder schaut der Mann, der voran läuft, sich nach dem Pfarrer um. Sucht Rat, Trost und Hilfe, bis sie außer Sichtweite sind.  
  
„Komisch“, sagt John, mehr zu sich selbst jetzt. Sherlock neigt seinen Kopf, sein hageres, asketisches Gesicht verborgen unter schwarzen Locken und dem schweren Gestell seiner Brille.  
  
„Entschuldigung, was sagtest du gerade?“, fragt John, als Stimmen und Geschirrgeklimper in sein Bewusstsein zurückkehren.  
  
„Ich überlegte gerade, ob die Ursprache von Cornwall vielleicht mit dem Chaldäischen verwandt sein könnte“, er beugt sich runter, während er spricht. Jetzt kriegt Toby doch noch seine Scheibe Schinken. „Und von den phönizischen Seefahrern, die mit Zinn handelten, übernommen worden war.“  
  
John nickt. Das waren ziemlich viele Worte für einen Mann, der sich neuerdings in Schweigen hüllt, denkt er und kaut auf dem Gesagten herum wie auf einem zähen Stück Fleisch.  
  
„Ich denke, ich werde diesbezüglich ein paar Nachforschungen anstellen.“  
  
Der Kellner kommt an den Tisch und bringt ihnen die Rechnung. John gibt viel Trinkgeld und schiebt die Geldbörse zurück in seine Gesäßtasche. Sherlock hat fast aufgegessen und John ist fast ein bisschen stolz auf ihn. Er nimmt Henry bei der Hand. Toby schleppt sich mit hängender Zunge hinter ihnen her. Auf dem Weg zum Parkplatz schaut John sich noch einmal um. Die Abendsonne wirft tiefe Schatten, macht träge und Gedanken kaum greifbar. Er nimmt Henry auf die Hüfte, obwohl er ein bisschen zu schwer dafür geworden ist. Keucht in seine Haare, die nach Kindershampoo und Springbrunnenwasser riechen. Und schließlich ist der Griff des Jungen so fest um seine Schulter, dass er das herannahende Sirenengeheul dann doch nicht mehr hört.  
  
  
*  
  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“ Seine Stimme ist jetzt ganz anders. Ein Gefühl von etwas flammt zwischen ihnen auf. John weiß auch nicht, woher es immer kommt. Manchmal ist es in einem Blick. Manchmal auch nur das Brechen einer Stimme. Die Art, wie seine Locken seinen Nacken streifen.  
  
„Ja, ich weiß auch nicht. Ich dachte, ich hätte etwas gesehen.“ John stiert aus dem Fenster. Nimmt nur Schatten und Umrisse wahr. Das Rascheln der Büsche im Wind. Sherlock steht dicht bei ihm. Er kann seinen Atem spüren. „Hör zu“, sagt John und dann sagt er eine Weile lang nichts. Weil er für das, was er sagen will, Mut braucht. „Als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe.“ Er verzieht das Gesicht. Schwer zu sagen, ob er weint oder ob er lacht. „Ich wollte meine Beine um dich schlingen und dich tief in mir spüren.“  
  
Er sagt es mit tiefer, rotweingetränkter Stimme. Die Finger auf Johns Hüfte verharren regungslos.  
  
„Dazu fällt dir nichts ein, hm?“, raunt er in den dünnen Stoff der Gardine. „Schon gut, ich werde ins Bett gehen.“  
  
  
*  
  
  
Irgendwann wacht John mitten in der Nacht auf und Sherlock ist nicht da. Er wälzt sich panisch in den Laken, sucht die Digitalanzeige der Uhr. 3:47. Wie in Trance zieht er sich seine leichte Jogginghose über den nackten Körper und schlüpft in seine Latschen. Er sucht das ganze Haus ab. Badezimmer, Wohnzimmer, Küche. Keine Spur von ihm, alles dunkel.  Auf der Terrasse nur der Aschenbecher mit den ausgedrückten kalten Zigaretten. Ein trostloser Anblick. Er greift seine L9A1 und schiebt sie sich unter den Bund seiner Hose. „Komm, mein Junge“, sagt er und knipst die Leine an Tobys Halsband.    
  
Er hastet den unebenen Pfad hinunter zum Strand. Er weiß nicht, warum er sich ausgerechnet für diesen Weg entscheidet. Er weiß überhaupt nichts mehr. Toby trottet ihm aufgeregt hinterher. John bleibt an Wurzeln und Steinen hängen, stolpert ein paar Mal, stößt jedesmal einen leisen Fluch aus. „Komm, mein Junge. Brav machst du das. Gleich haben wir’s geschafft“, faselt John, wie um sich selbst zu beruhigen.  
  
Sie entfernen sich immer weiter weg vom Haus und jeder Schritt versetzt ihm einen Stich in seine väterliche Brust, aber umkehren kann er jetzt auch nicht mehr. Getrieben von Intuition, Panik und nackter Angst setzt er seinen Weg fort. Stolpert und flucht und faselt in einem fort. Das Geräusch seiner Latschen und sein heiserer, fiebriger Atem ist das einzige, was er hört, sein einziger Bezugspunkt in jener mondklaren, windstillen Nacht.  
  
Und dann sieht er ihn. Den schönen, nackten, von Mondlicht übergossenen Körper.  
  
„Fuck!“ John fährt zusammen und versteckt sich in den Dünen. Es ist eine völlig alberne und überzogene Reaktion. Und doch hockt er da mit klopfendem Herzen und weiß nicht, wie ihm geschieht. John, der auf alles vorbereitet war, auf Krieg und Waffen und rohe Gewalt, muss feststellen, dass er angesichts der ihm sich offenbarenden Situation völlig hilflos ist. Heiser hechelt ihm Toby ins Ohr. Sein eigener Atem ist wild und unstetig. Es wäre so leicht alles zu erklären, sich einfach umzudrehen und zu gehen, anderenfalls hat er noch nie etwas so Seltenes und Schönes gesehen und wenn er jetzt nicht hinschauen würde, würde er sich das den Rest seines Lebens nicht mehr verzeihen.  
  
John fasst neuen Mut und lugt noch einmal durch das dünne Dünengras.  
  
Da ist Sherlock. Er watet aus dem Meer. John sieht alles und da ist nichts, das er nicht schon einmal gesehen, gefühlt und ertastet hätte, das knochige Becken, die langen Beine, Muskeln und Sehnen, die fahle Brust und kaum ein Härchen daran, das lange Geschlecht zwischen seinen strammen Schenkeln. Eine Haut wie von Milch übergossen im satten weißen Schein des Mondes, der wie ein Lampion über dem großen schwarzen Meer hängt und das Land und das Wasser und Sherlock in ein unwirkliches Licht taucht. John weiß, dass er Zeuge einer Schönheit wird, die nur für sich selbst existiert und außerhalb dieser einsamen Stunden am Meer verglüht wie ein Stern am Firmament. Es ist eine Schönheit, die sich nur aus der Distanz betrachten lässt. Zart und zerbrechlich und unwirklich wie ein Traum. John weiß, dass es jeden Moment vorbei sein kann, und es ergreift ihn schon jetzt eine ungeahnte Traurigkeit. Er fühlt sich wie ein Dieb, er hat sich diesen Moment gestohlen, der nur Sherlock, dem Mond und den Dünen gehört. Begreift nicht, dass er Teil dieses Augenblicks ist. Teil der Düne. Und dass sich etwas Entscheidendes geändert hat.  
  
Dass Sherlocks Nacktheit nicht mehr nur ein Hirngespinst ist. Sie ist da, sie ist echt. John muss nur die Hand nach ihm ausstrecken und—  
  
Ein ohrenbetäubendes Gebell jagt durch die Dünen. Sherlock, der sich die Haare trocken rubbelt, reißt sich das Handtuch vom Kopf und starrt dorthin, wo John hinter seinem Felsen kauert. Er hält sich die Hand vor den Mund, als wäre ihm selbst das Bellen entfleucht. Sherlock tut nichts, er steht nur da. Das Handtuch in den Händen, die Haare schimmernd und kraus wie feuchter Seetang. Er weiß, dass es John ist, der dort kauert. Er kann ihn atmen hören. Ihn riechen und schmecken und fühlen. Und doch sagt er nichts. Er steht nur da und schaut.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dialogszene aus David Lynchs Mulholland Drive


	3. Chapter 3

_Das Grauen von Cornwall._ So heißt am nächsten Morgen in den Zeitungen. Es ist komisch dieses An- und Innehalten in offenen Türen. Erst ist es Sherlock, der in Johns Rasur platzt. „Oh hey“, sagt John mit eingeschäumten Wangen. Sherlock murmelt etwas. Es ist nicht ganz ein Grunzen, fast eine Entschuldigung. Verlegenheit vielleicht. John starrt wie benommen vor sich hin, den Rasierer noch in der Hand. Sherlock hat längst das Weite gesucht.

John fragt sich, woran es liegt. Vielleicht liegt es am Licht. Der Luft. Dem Raum zwischen ihnen. Denn nichts lässt sich leichter atmen, als die Luft, die sie sich nachts in den Hals röcheln. Nirgendwo lässt es sich leichter sein, als nachts in seinen Armen. Dort, wo warme Hände nach Nähe tasten. Beine sich um warme Körper schlingen.

Unter zerwühlten Laken schließt sich eine Hand um einen Penis. Und man weiß nicht: Ist es deiner oder meiner. Meine Hand oder deine? Doch letztendlich macht es gar keinen Unterschied. Und erst am nächsten Morgen steht man da und fühlt sich ein bisschen verloren.

„Morgen“, sagt der eine mit dünner Stimme, John. „Omelette?“, sagt der andere und rührt mit einem Pfannenwender in einer Pfanne herum. Er trägt Shorts zu einem schwarzen Unterhemd, das schon etwas ausgeleiert ist und ihm tief unter seinen Achseln hängt. Schon wieder so ein seltsamer Anblick, denkt John und schlägt die Zeitung auf.

„Sherlock“, sagt er vor der flirrenden Geräuschkulisse aus nichtssagender Radiomusik und brutzelndem Fett. „Das ist dieser Mann“, er deutet auf die Zeitung. Sherlock dreht die Flamme runter und schaut John über die Schulter. Er hat noch nicht geduscht und verströmt einen aufregenden Geruch von Schlaf und Sex. John zieht die Luft scharf ein. „Das ist der Mann aus dem Restaurant! Der mit dem Pfarrer gesprochen hat. Gott, er“, John überfliegt den Text, „39-jähriger vor Angst gestorben“, liest er. „Sherlock, man stirbt doch nicht einfach so vor Angst!“

„Nicht mit Neununddreißig“, murmelt Sherlock. Sein heißer Atem stößt gegen Johns nackten Hals. Ein Schauer jagt ihm über den Rücken. Er seufzt in die Zeitung und schlägt sie zu. „Nein“, sagt er entschlossen. „Das machen wir nicht.“

„Machen was nicht?“

Ratlos blinzelt Sherlock ihn an. Sieht allzu verschroben aus mit seinen verwuschelten Haaren und dem Pfannenwender in der Hand.

„Wir sind hier, um uns zu erholen. Nicht um Fälle zu lösen!“

Damit ist vorerst alles gesagt. Doch Sherlock Holmes wäre nicht Sherlock Holmes, wenn es nicht trotzdem in seinem Kopf arbeiten würde. Er zieht sich ein frisches Hemd an und beschließt, dem Pfarrer einen Besuch abzustatten.

 

„Plötzlich ist er einfach zusammengebrochen“, sagt der Pfarrer und schenkt ihnen Tee ein. „Er hat mir diese völlig wirre Geschichte von diesem Mann hinter dem Restaurant erzählt. Er hat wohl von ihm geträumt. Und soviel ich weiß, wollte er sich seiner Angst stellen. Doch“, er hält die Teetasse vor seine Lippen, aber ohne davon zu trinken, „da war nichts.“

„Nichts?“

„Nein, das heißt“, er nimmt einen Schluck, „nur ein Penner mit einem schmutzigen Gesicht. Er hat in den Müllcontainern gewühlt.“

„Verstehe.“ Sherlock schlägt die Fingerspitzen zusammen und legt sie an seine Lippen. Er hört Henrys Gekreische draußen im Garten. John blickt sich sorgevoll nach ihnen um. Aber das kann Sherlock nicht sehen. Weil er die Augen zugeschlagen hat und mit dem Rücken zum Fenster sitzt.

Roundhay zieht ein Etui aus seinem Jackett und bietet Sherlock noch eine Zigarette an. Sie rauchen.

„Ich werde das nie vergessen, dieser Ausdruck tiefsten Grauens auf seinem Gesicht. Es war wie eine Fratze“, berichtet der Pfarrer und gestikuliert vor seinem Gesicht. Ein Wirbel blauen Dunstes fliegt um seinen blonden Kopf und verflüchtigt sich wieder.

Sherlock brummt nachdenklich und bläst den Rauch seiner Zigarette in das schummrige Zimmer. Es ist nicht sehr hell hier drinnen. Beklommenheit macht sich breit. Legt sich um sie wie ein alter muffiger Mantel aus einem Laden der Heilsarmee.

„Litt er vielleicht an einer Herzkrankheit? Schizophrenie? Irgendwas?“

„Die Autopsie hat nichts ergeben. Und auch sonst ist nichts bekannt. Das ist nur mein Untermieter, Mr. Mortimer Tregennis.“

Mortimer Tregennis ist eine eigenartige Erscheinung, kaum mehr als ein krummer Körper und das Aufblitzen zweier Brillengläser aus einer dunklen Nische im Flur heraus.

„Er ist nicht sehr gesprächig“, entschuldigt sich der Pfarrer, als die Haustür ins Schloss fällt. „Haben Sie mal den Steppenwolf von Hermann Hesse gelesen?“, fragt er von seinem Tee schlürfend. Sherlock verzieht den Mund. In der Tat ist das Wohnzimmer vollgestopft mit Büchern. Sie stehen der Reihe nach in den Regalen und stapeln sich überall auf dem Fußboden zwischen aufgeplatzten Sitzpolstern und modernen technischen Geräten. Eine eigenartige Mischung wie sie Sherlock nur aus seinen eigenen vier Wänden kennt.

„Schade, sonst wüssten sie nämlich, wie es mir mit ihm geht.“

„Ich kann es mir vorstellen“, sagt Sherlock höflich und verzieht seine Lippen zu etwas, das er für ein Lächeln hält.

 

*

 

Am späten Nachmittag hängen die Wolken über dem Meer wie Blei, doch es ist immer noch recht schwül.

Henry steht bis zu den Knien im Wasser und schlägt mit seinem Schwert in die Wellen. John hat die Stoffhose bis in seine Knie geschoben und steht mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen bei ihm. Er hat es sich angewöhnt in ungefährer Nähe zu seinem Sohn zu stehen. Immer einen Griff unter die Arme weit entfernt. Man weiß ja nie, wann etwas passiert. Die Wellen werfen sich wütend um seine Knöchel. Hin und wieder hebt er einen Stein auf. Schaut, was sonst noch so an Land gespült wird. Die Schale einer Auster hat er bereits gefunden.

Sherlock, der an Land sitzt und seine nackten Füße in den Sand gräbt, greift ein Stück Treibholz und wirft es aus dem Schneidersitz heraus hinaus ins Meer. Toby hockt müde neben ihm und fragt sich, was das soll. Er fiept und jault, als Sherlock die knochigen Finger in sein Nackenfell schiebt. Hinterher schüttelt er sich, dass die Ohren schlackern. Die Hundemarke klappert an seinem Hals und Sherlock lacht ein bisschen.

Er hat sich nie vor nassen Zungen und heißem Hundeatem gescheut. Es war die reinste Form der Zuneigung, die er sich vorstellen konnte. Naja, es war.

John wirft einen Blick über die Schulter. Über die lächerliche Distanz von tausend Sandkörnern, die in der Luft wirbeln, schenken sie sich ein Lächeln.

Nachts schmeckt seine Haut nach Salz, fällt Sherlock ein. Sein Magen zieht sich zusammen, weil er das weiß.

„Mich hat’s ganz schön erwischt, hm?“, nuschelt er in muffiges Hundefell, bekommt kaum mehr als Antwort als ein Hecheln und das leise Rauschen des Meeres und gibt sich vorerst damit zufrieden.

 

*

 

Wenn man sich jemals fragt, wonach der Abend schmeckt. Dann muss man heute sicher sagen nach Würstchen und Kartoffelsalat. John ist nicht danach, groß aufzutischen. Sie sind ja schließlich unter sich und es ist ja auch schon der wievielte Abend jetzt? Im Radio läuft La Mer, dieser französische Chanson von Charles sowieso, und immer mal wieder mischt sich das Geräusch fallender Würfel darunter. John summt ein bisschen mit.

Er latscht mit seinen Birkenstocks ins Wohnzimmer. Sherlock und Henry kauern über einem Brettspiel auf dem Boden. Kein ungewohnter Anblick.

Der Herzschlag erhöht sich, je weiter der Abend voran schreitet. Aber noch scheint die Sonne, hängt knapp über den Klippen jenseits der Bucht.

„Was möchtet ihr trinken?“

Blicke schießen zu ihm hoch.

„Apfelsaft“, nuschelt Henry. John fährt ihm durch die Haare. Hier und da rieselt etwas Sand aus ihnen heraus.

„Wasser“, sagt Sherlock, fast stimmenlos. Sein Blick, auf John gerichtet, flackert und schimmert wie die Oberfläche eines Swimmingpools. Und vielleicht ist es hier, zwischen Würstchen und Kartoffelsalat und der Frage nach Wasser (mit Sprudel oder ohne?), dass ihm etwas bewusst wird.

In letzter Zeit ja immer mehr. Nach und nach, wie die Überreste eines Wracks wird es an den Strand seiner Wahrnehmung gespült. Hier ein Teil, da ein Teil. Erst ist es nur ein Bug, bald ein ganzer Rumpf. Und irgendwann ist es ein Schiff.

 

*

 

„Es tut mir leid Sie mitten in der Nacht wecken zu müssen, aber es hat sich etwas Furchtbares ereignet!“

„Kann das nicht bis morgen warten?“, fragt John und zupft an seiner Unterwäsche. Er musste sie eilig überstreifen und hat zu spät gemerkt, dass es sich dabei nicht um seine eigene handelt. Sherlock latscht die Treppe herunter. Die Morgenrobe hängt ihm schlaff von den knochigen Gliedern. Er sieht aus wie ein Gespenst. John wird rot. Er räuspert sich und wendet den Blick ab.

„Mr. Roundhay, kann ich Ihnen helfen?“, sagt Sherlock höflich, neugierig, wach.

John kennt dieses Funkeln in seinen Augen und möchte eingreifen. Stattdessen geht er in die Küche und gießt sich ein Glas Leitungswasser ein.

„Du wirst doch nicht!“, flüstert er im Halbdunkel der Kochnische.

„Ssshh“, sagt Sherlock und vielleicht liegt es an der Dunkelheit und der Intimität, die immer noch spürbar ist. Haut, die immer noch wund ist. Ein Ächzen, das immer noch nachhängt. Der Geschmack von Salz auf der Zunge. Sie waren gerade dabei, etwas sehr, sehr Dummes zu tun. Dümmer und schöner und verzweifelter als alles, was sie zuvor zusammen getan haben. Ein paar Finger graben sich durch den dünnen Stoff seiner Unterhose, die ja gar nicht seine ist. Er merkt das daran, dass er sie kaum spürt, als die Hand seinen Hintern streichelt und eine dumpfe Spur der Feuchtigkeit zurücklässt.

„Übernimm dich nicht“, seufzt John in seine Brust. Auch er ist langsam dabei, etwas zu begreifen. Nämlich, dass das „Bleib nicht so lang“, das er da so willensschwach auf seine Lippen nuschelt, ein rein egoistisches ist.


	4. Chapter 4

„Du wirkst so traurig.“

„Ich achte nur auf Greten.“

John verschiebt den Mund. Er zerschneidet den Fisch. Das Besteck klappert auf seinem Porzellanteller. Die Kellnerin kommt und fragt, ob sie noch etwas brauchen. John bestellt noch einen Cider. Sherlock, der in seinem Kabeljau herumstochert, winkt ab.

„Hat sich denn heute Nachmittag noch irgendetwas ergeben?“

John schiebt eine Gabel voll in seinen Mund. Sherlock erzählt von dem roten Pulver, das er in der Nähe des Kamins gefunden hat. Die vor Angst und Entsetzen verzogenen Gesichter der Opfer. Die verstörte Haushälterin, die gegen Mitternacht ein Wohnzimmer betritt und jetzt in psychiatrischer Behandlung ist. Was sie vorgefunden habe, sei das nackte Grauen gewesen. _Sie verstehen nicht,_ hat sie gesagt und ihre kalte Hand um Sherlocks Handgelenk gekrallt, _sie hatte ihre Spielkarten noch in der Hand!_ Sie, das war Brenda Tregennis. Die Schwester desjenigen, den sie flüchtig und im Halbschatten als launischen Untermieter kennen gelernt haben. Sie spielten zusammen eine Runde Bridge. Mortimer Tregennis ist dann nach eigenen Angaben gegen Viertel nach Zehn aufgebrochen, nachdem er nichts Auffälliges bemerkt hätte außer ein Rascheln in den Sträuchern und das Ächzen der Zweige nachts im Wind. Die Schwester starb in jener Nacht. Woran weiß man nicht. Ihrer Schreckensfratze nach zu urteilen starb sie vor Angst, während ihre Brüder, die mit am Tisch saßen, dem blanken Wahnsinn verfielen. Man hat sie der geschlossenen Abteilung derselben Psychiatrie zugewiesen, in der jetzt auch die arme Mrs. Porter sitzt und die Bilder nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekommt. _Da war dieser grauenvolle Geruch. Es roch nach verbrannten Katzenbabys,_ jammerte sie elendig und Sherlock hatte Probleme es sich vorzustellen und gleichzeitig überhaupt nicht.

John schaut sich nach Henry um, um sicher zu gehen, dass er außer Hörweite ist.

„Das kann doch alles kein Zufall sein!“, sagt er seine Chips zerkauend. Sherlock zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich habe eine Theorie, aber ich werde noch weitere Nachforschungen anstellen müssen.“

Henry bringt einen Stein, den er unten am Weiher gefunden hat. Sherlock freut sich aufrichtig darüber. Seine Gesichtszüge haben etwas von Wachs, der weich wird in der untergehenden Sonne. Er streicht durch die blonden Haare des Jungen und lehnt sich zurück. Die Sonne hängt am Himmel schwer wie ein Apfel, kurz bevor er zu Boden fällt. Taucht das Land und die Bäume und die grauen moosüberwachsenen Backsteinmauern der Häuser in ein zartes Rot. Und erst spät merkt man, dass die Sonnenbrillen eigentlich gar nicht mehr nötig sind.

John lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und atmet die Luft um ihn herum tief ein. Sie riecht nach feuchtem Moos und Bierteig. Unter der Oberfläche der Holzbank streifen sich flüchtig zwei nackte Knie. John erschreckt kurz und zieht es dann doch nicht zurück. Ein stummes Lächeln umspielt Sherlocks blasse Lippen, schwer zu sagen, ob er einfach die Abendröte genießt oder die Berührung nackter Waden. Er zieht Henry an seinen Körper und drückt ihm einen Kuss in die Haare. Sollte ihn der Fall noch beschäftigen, so sieht man es ihm zumindest in diesem Moment nicht an.

Es ist als hätte er eine Entscheidung getroffen und John weiß nicht, ob es am Cider liegt oder an etwas anderem, als ihm plötzlich ganz warm im Bauch wird.

„Was ist los, John?” John hinkt mit Absicht ein bisschen hinterher, weil ihm der Anblick so gut gefällt, und fragt sich, ob es gleichzeitig die Aussicht auf etwas Selbstverständliches sein könnte. Die kleinen Kinderfäuste, die sich um den Hals des Detektivs schlingen. Die hageren Männerbeine. Ein Hund, der lahmend hinterher trottet. Das Kind, das auf dem Rücken getragen wird, das Blöken eines Schafes von irgendwoher. John, der nach seinem Autoschlüssel kramt. Das mechanische Geräusch der Zentralverriegelung. Und dann der Geruch von Benzin und trockenem Asphalt, der sich mit dem Duft von Stroh und Kuhdung mischt. Flirrende Silhouetten gegen die untergehende Sonne. Schlechte Musik aus dem Autoradio. Hier und da mal die Blinkeranlage, eine Schranke, Gedanken, die abschweifen.

Könnte es sein, denkt John auf das Lenkrad klopfend, dass sie sein größter Fall sind? Dass es nichts wichtigeres für ihn gibt, als ihn und Henry und vielleicht sogar diesen muffigen, alten Köter, der aus Kloschüsseln trinkt und manchmal zu ihnen ins Bett springt?

Und noch ehe er diesen Gedanken zuende denken kann, legt sich die Nacht über sie. Und Atem und Laken und Hände. John weiß nicht, wie ihm geschieht, was anders ist. Das heisere Schnaufen in seinem Hals. Die feuchte Penisspitze, die sich in seinen Hintern bohrt. „Warte!“ Er streckt die Hand aus und tastet in seiner Schublade herum. „Hier“, haucht er, es ist fast ein Flehen. Er reicht es nach hinten und hält den Atem an. Hört die üblichen Geräusche. Dann wieder der heisere Atem in seinem schweißnassen Hals. Sherlock küsst und streichelt und streift den Stoff weg, da wo es sein muss. Er ist zärtlich, so wie John es nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Und etwas benommen deswegen stöhnt er in sein Kissen. Zählt innerlich bis zehn, spürt Zähne und Zunge und Lippen, die sich an Haut und Ohrläppchen und Fingern festsaugen. Bis zur Zehn kommt er nicht mehr. „Heilige“, raunt er in sein Kissen, krümmt sich vor Schmerz und Sehnsucht und Verlangen. Spürt Tränen und Schweiß in seinen Nacken laufen. „Sherl“, stöhnt John. Fiebrig. Eine Träne läuft ihm aus dem Auge in die Kissen. Sherlock gräbt Lippen und Zähne und Zunge in Johns Schulter. Er lacht und weint und schert sich nicht um das Ächzen der Bettpfosten, das hilflose Wimmern, das Krächzen, das sie aus ihren Kehlen pressen. Schnaufen und Grunzen und Atmen. „Du bist so schön“, seufzt Sherlock, er streift mit der flachen Hand über Johns harten Penis, so flüchtig, dass John aufheulen muss. Greift in die Innenseite seines Schenkels, um das Bein anzuheben. Er streichelt ihn, immer knapp an seiner zuckenden Erektion vorbei. Packt sein Becken, den weichen Bauch, tastet nach Rippen und Brusthaar und allem, was sich greifen lässt. John hat das Gefühl zu ertrinken und gleichzeitig nie so lebendig gewesen zu sein. Er beißt in Sherlocks Hand. Der drückt ihn fest an seinen Körper, erstickt die Hm’s und Ha’s dort, wo er sich an ihm festsaugt. Die Hand in weiches Brustfleisch gegraben. Schmerzhaft für John und doch nicht schmerzhaft genug. Es ist zu spät zu sagen: Ich kann das nicht. Zu sagen: Verlass mich nicht. Bitte bleib.

Denn all das ist bereits geschehen. Und von jetzt an wird es anders. John weiß das. Und Sherlock weiß das. Und zusammen küssen und wiegen sie sich in den Schlaf, weil es anders schon nicht mehr zu bewältigen ist.

 

*

 

Die ersten drei Wochen waren die schlimmsten. Ein triefendnasser Fiebertraum in Schwefelgelb und wolkenverhangenem Blau. Sherlock möchte so etwas nie wieder erleben. Er weiß nicht, ob er noch einmal die Kraft haben wird, ihn aufzufangen. „John“, hat er in dumpfes, regennasses Haar genuschelt. Den kraftlosen Freund im Arm wie eine leblose schwere Puppe. Er weiß noch, wie sich ein Schalter umgelegt hat und er einfach tat, was nötig war. Als erstes hat er ihm das schreiende Baby aus dem Arm genommen, nach Mrs. Hudson gerufen. Bald hatte er den Körper des Freundes im Arm, ihm die klitschnassen Sachen vom Körper gezogen, sie einfach auf die Fliesen im Badezimmer geworfen und nie wieder an sie gedacht. Er hat ihm in die Badewanne geholfen und das heiße Wasser so lange über den gekrümmten Körper laufen lassen, bis das schlimmste Beben und Schütteln vorbei war. Ihm Tränen und Rotz aus dem Gesicht gewaschen, das heisere Schluchzen mit leisem Geflüster abgefangen so gut es ging. Ihn anschließend in tausend Frotteehandtücher gewickelt und als das nicht half, sich seinen silberblauen Morgenrock vom Leib gezerrt und ihn um den nackten Körper des Freundes geworfen. Seine Finger waren grob und flink und zärtlich. John spürte es durch den Regenschleier seiner Wahrnehmung, noch nicht die Kraft dankbar zu sein. Grub sein Gesicht in Sherlocks Kissen. Ächzte und krümmte sich und irgendwann ließ auch das nach. Dann lag er nur noch da, keine Tränen mehr, die er weinen konnte, kein Gedanke, der sich mehr denken ließ. Sherlock hatte ihn noch nie so erlebt. Erwiderte den zärtlichen Blick nicht, mit dem John ihn beobachtete, als er sich auf die Bettkante setzte und Johns Arm auf seine nackten Oberschenkel zog (er trug nichts als ein ausgewaschenes altes T-Shirt und seine Unterwäsche). Er massierte und streichelte die blasse Innenfläche seines Arms, knetete und klopfte nach Venen. John spürte eine kühle Flüssigkeit, das dumpfe Knurren, das er für Sherlocks Stimme hielt. „Ich werde dir das spritzen. Es wird dafür sorgen, dass du schlafen kannst.“

An viel aus dieser Nacht kann sich John nicht mehr erinnern. Da waren nur noch Erinnerungsfetzen. Wie eine Diashow. Bilder von Regen und nasser Haut. Der knochige Griff um seine Schultern. Verzweiflung. Das Gefühl warmer Seide und weicher Haut. Haarige Oberschenkel. Dunkle Locken. Sherlock. Ein Stich in seinem Unterarm. Der Duft von Tabak und teurem Haarshampoo. Eine Hand, die tief in der Nacht nach etwas tastet. Einem anderen Körper vielleicht. Eine Stimme, die einen Namen sagt. Sie ist nicht mehr als heißer Atem. Ein Fiepen vielleicht.

 

*

 

Inzwischen weiß John, dass es seine Stimme ist. Sie entfleucht seiner Kehle wie ein nacktes Kaninchen dem Mutterleib, sagt nachts die allerschönsten Dinge, an die sich tagsüber schon gar nicht mehr denken lässt. Sherlock lauscht ihr mit tränenden Augen, so wie er der zartesten Melodie lauscht. Dieses merkwürdige Gefühl, wenn man mit flatterndem Herzen im Auditorium sitzt und der einzige Zuschauer ist. Es ist ein wiederkehrender Traum von Sherlock, doch nie hat er die warme Hand das Geliebten dabei auf seine nassgeschwitzte Brust gedrückt und den Wunsch verspürt, nie mehr daraus aufzuwachen.


	5. Chapter 5

„Sie hatten also Ihren ersten Sex, Sie und Sherlock? Wie fühlen Sie sich dabei? Tut es noch weh?“

Natürlich sagt Paul Roundhay nichts von alledem, aber John kann ihn denken hören, während er den Tee aufgießt. Er kann heute alle denken hören, das ist eine besondere Gabe, für die er nicht sehr dankbar ist.

Und weil er etwas fühlt, weil er einfach etwas fühlen muss, bietet Paul Roundhay sich prompt als Babysitter an.

„Heute Nacht musst du besonders vorsichtig sein“, erzählt er und kniet sich herunter zu dem Jungen, der aus dem Fenster späht. Es ist schon dunkel draußen und die Büsche biegen sich im Wind.

Henry, der kaum groß genug ist, hält sich am Fensterbrett fest. Er trägt eine goldene Krone aus Papier. Roundhay hat sie ihm mitgebracht und ihn zum tapfersten Krieger von ganz Poldhu Bay gekrönt.

„Dort draußen schleicht nämlich ein Mann herum. Er versteckt sich in den Büschen und schaut nachts durch beleuchtete Fenster.“

John runzelt die Stirn und wendet sich an Sherlock. „Können wir ihm vertrauen?“ Ihm wird ein wenig duselig, weil er zu nahe bei Sherlock steht und der sein teuerstes Aftershave aufgelegt hat. „Keine Sorge“, Sherlock streicht sein bestes Jackett glatt. „Sein größtes Problem ist die Glaubenskrise seiner Gemeinde und hier in der Gegend ein Lokal zu finden, das mit W-Lan ausgestattet ist.“

„Na, ich weiß nicht“, lacht John und dann lacht er nicht mehr.

„Fertig?“, fragt er, einen Ton sanfter. Er ist nervös, weil es Sherlock ist und weil er eine wichtige Frage stellen wird.

Sie gehen wieder ins The Lir. Dort wo Musik von den Pogues läuft und Bilder von Samuel Beckett und James Joyce an den sandfarbenen Backsteinwänden hängen. Joyce mit seiner Piratenklappe. John wundert sich darüber und rührt mit seinem Strohhalm in seinem Drink herum. Die Stimmung ist ausgelassen, unterscheidet sich kaum von dem Lärm und Gläserklirren der Pubs in London um diese Zeit. Die Gesichter der Menschen hier sind etwas zerfurchter, vom Wetter gezeichnet, Sand und Meerluft haben ihre Spuren hinterlassen, doch sie geben sich alle Mühe sich nicht unterkriegen zu lassen. Ansonsten herrscht das übliche rege Treiben. Die Luft stinkt nach verschüttetem Ale und dem Schweiß getaner Arbeit. Da ist Raunen und Lachen und Schulterklopfen. Dartpfeile, die durch die Gegend fliegen und wieder Raunen und Lachen und Schulterklopfen. Manchmal sogar Applaus, wenn einer besonders gut geworfen hat. Ein Fußballspiel läuft im Fernseher über dem Tresen und ist auf stumm geschaltet.

„So etwas haben wir noch nie gemacht“, sagt John und lacht in den schummrig beleuchteten Raum hinein. Er wirkt, als würde er nach irgendetwas suchen. Vielleicht Zerstreuung oder Liebe oder Mut. Ein bisschen was von allem.

„Wir haben so einiges noch nie gemacht“, sagt Sherlock. Trocken, analytisch. Und trocken ist genau das Wort, auf das es hierbei ankommt.

John lacht verlegen und wer genau hinsieht, merkt, dass er ein wenig rot wird dabei. Sherlock sieht genau hin.

„Hör zu, Sherl“, sagt John und weiter kommt er nicht.

„Der Mann dort an der Bar.“

John dreht sich um. Er sieht einen rotbärtigen Mann in Ben Sherman Hemd und Schlangenlederstiefeln. Sherlock verengt seine Augen. John wirkt etwas hilflos.

„Er unterscheidet sich von den anderen Gästen hier – inwiefern unterscheidet er sich? Seine Hemden sind teuer und zu glatt. An den Sohlen seiner Schuhe klebt Sand, kein Strandsand. Dafür ist er zu grob“, Sherlock klopft mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch. John weiß gar nicht, wie ihm geschieht. „Er muss von einer Reise zurück sein, Afrika vielleicht. Er wirkt niedergeschlagen, trinkt allein, obwohl er das nicht oft tut...“

„Ich will mit dir zusammen sein!“

John speit es aus wie Feuer, das ihm schon seit Tagen, vielleicht Wochen, vielleicht Jahren in der Kehle brennt.

Er greift Sherlocks Hand.

„Hör zu, ich weiß, es ist völlig albern. Und hätte mir jemand vor zehn Jahren gesagt, dass ich... oh mein Gott... aber weißt du, das einzig alberne ist, das es überhaupt nicht albern ist!“

Jemand wirft eine Münze in die Jukebox. Es läuft der Oogum Boogum Song von Brenton Wood. Ein alter Klassiker. John erkennt ihn sofort. Es ist ein Song, zu dem man sich frisch verliebt und durch die Straßen tanzt vor Glück.

Sherlock starrt ihn mit geisterhafter Miene an.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll.“ John spielt mit den Fingern von Sherlocks Hand. Scheu und zärtlich und fast seinen Gleichgewichtssinn verlierend berührt er die spröden Fingerkuppen, lässt seine Hand in die warme Höhle seiner Handfläche gleiten. „Manchmal“, sagt er, „sehe ich dich an und weiß, dass es eigentlich gar nicht sein kann...“

John spürt die Hitze in seinen Ohrenspitzen, als er das sagt. Sherlock betrachtet das Spiel ihrer Finger. Wie sie sich zärtlich ineinander winden. Seine Augen spiegeln Wärme, Verwirrung und Verständnis. Jene Art von Verständnis, die schon fast an Bedauern grenzt.

„Manchmal glaube ich einfach, wir sind wie für einander geschaffen.“

Sherlock schluckt trocken. Er hat diese Worte schon einmal gehört und sie für gefährlich befunden.

„Ich weiß, es klingt verrückt.“ John weiß nicht, wie er es sagen soll. Er will, dass ihre Beziehung mehr ist als nur ein Flüstern in der Nacht. Er will das, was andere Leute haben, nur mit Sherlock. So gesehen klingt es eigentlich ganz einfach.

„Ok.“

Ein Jaulen geht durch die Bar.

„Ok?“, fragt John und manchmal hat er das Gefühl sie sind wie zwei scheue Rehe, die sich im Wald begegnen. Aber vielleicht waren sie das ja von Anfang an.

„Ok.“ Sherlocks Stimme ist nur ein kehliges Brummen. Ängstlich empor gekrochen aus den tiefsten Winkeln seiner Seele, dort wo sich Ängste und Sehnsüchte stauen. Seit Jahren schon.

Und John, der sein Glück kaum fassen kann, springt vom Stuhl auf, der Stuhl kippt fast um dabei, und legt seine warmen, weichen Hände in Sherlocks Gesicht.

„Komm her, du“, raunt er und küsst ihn ganz sanft, süß und kurz. So sanft, süß und kurz wie man es sich an Orten wie diesen gerade noch so erlauben kann.

Dann setzt er sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl und alles ist ein bisschen anders. Und im Grunde genommen genauso wie es vorher war. Er stützt das Kinn in seiner Hand und starrt ihn an.

„Würdest du das bitte lassen?“, sagt Sherlock, etwas gekünstelt.

„Was?“, neckt John. Sherlock greift sein Glas und nimmt einen großen Schluck von seinem Gin & Tonic. „Mich so anzusehen.“

„Wie schaue ich dich denn an?“

Ein Schmunzeln liegt auf Sherlocks Lippen. Noch ein paar Schluck, dann ist er betrunken, erzählt von Redbeard und einsamen Kindertagen, die ja doch ganz schön waren. All die wunderbaren Dinge, von denen John noch nie gehört hat und von denen er schließlich so gerührt ist, dass ihm ein paar Tränen in die Augen schießen.

Nach ein paar Drinks, die jetzt wie von selbst kommen, verschwindet Sherlock auf die Toilette. John steht von seinem Stuhl auf und wühlt in seiner Hosentasche nach Kleingeld. Er wirft ein paar Münzen in die Jukebox und ohne dass es ihm bewusst wäre, wählt er nur Songs aus, die von Liebe handeln und davon, wie sich zwei das erste Mal begegnen. Klopft zu den Takten von I want to spend my life with a girl like you, auf das Metallgehäuse der Jukebox.

Und gerade als diese weltbekannte Nummer der Pixies, die schon keiner mehr hören kann, aus den Lautsprecherboxen dröhnt, dreht John sich um und es ist als würde der Song nur für sie spielen. Es ist schon fast lächerlich, wie gut der Text zu ihnen passt, zu dieser Situation, als Sherlock von der Toilette zurückkommt und Frank Black in seinem eindringlichen Falsett singt, immer wieder Here comes your man, so als wären alle anderen bereits vergessen und als würde es nur noch diesen einen auf der Welt geben. John grinst in seinen Strohhalm, hat nur noch Augen für lange Beine, straffsitzende Knopfleisten und Locken, die manchmal und so auch heute, obwohl in letzter Zeit immer seltener, den Glanz von schwarzen Oliven haben. Darunter dieser harte analytische Blick, diese zu ernsten Gesichtszüge, die manchmal brechen wie die Wellen an einem Kliff und dann doch ganz sanft sind.

Schon komisch ihn so aus der Entfernung zu betrachten und zu wissen, dass er plötzlich deiner ist. Und weil man dieses Gefühl nur einmal haben kann, kostet John es aus. Lässt ihn nach sich suchen, grinst in sein Glas. Und dieser Moment, als sie sich entdecken, und sich die Wolken endgültig verziehen, ist einfach unbeschreiblich.

„Weißt du, was mir gerade durch den Kopf ging“, sagt John schon sehr, sehr betrunken.

„Was?“, Sherlock lächelt unsicher. John krallt seine feuchte Hand in Sherlocks Hemd. „Wie ich dieses Hemd nachher Knopf für Knopf öffnen werde. Erst werde ich deine Schulter freilegen.“

„Und dann?“

„Und dann würde mir das schon eine ganze Weile lang genügen.“ John streicht über Sherlocks Schulter, zählt Herzschläge und Atemzüge bis er weiterspricht. „Ich hab dir soviel zu geben, weißt du. Wenn du mich nur lässt.“

Sherlock neigt seinen Kopf, spürt ein paar Haare und den Dunst, den Johns Haut ausstrahlt, verharrt so einen Moment regungslos. Nimmt das alles in sich auf. Kostet von dem Duft seiner Haare, dem Sandelholzgeruch seiner Haut und der Note säuerlichen Schweißes. John erschaudert, als sich schließlich Sherlocks heißer, feuchter Atem in sein Ohr legt. „Ich lass dich.“

John schluckt trocken. Bekommt vielleicht Angst vor seiner eigenen Courage und kann sich gleichzeitig vor Sehnsucht kaum noch aufrecht halten.

„Das können wir doch besser, oder?“, sagt Sherlock und verschränkt die Arme hinter seinem Rücken.

„Heißt das, du forderst mich zum Dart heraus?“ John prustet in sein Glas. Sein wievieltes ist das jetzt? Ein leichtes Schmunzeln umspielt Sherlocks Lippen. Da ist es wieder, dieses Wellenbrechen. „Seit deiner Zeit beim Militär lässt deine Treffsicherheit kontinuierlich nach, ich denke ich hätte eine reelle Chance.“ John lacht etwas lauter als er wollte, hat die Dartpfeile schon in der Hand. Er braucht etwas, um warm zu werden. Doch schließlich wirft er so gut, dass Sherlock ihm in den Hals hauchen muss, um überhaupt noch eine Chance zu haben. „Hey“, lacht John und ziert sich etwas. „Die Leute schauen schon“, sagt er. Sherlocks Lippen hinterlassen eine feuchte Spur auf seiner Haut. „Ich kann so nicht werfen“, mahnt er sanft, doch sich richtig wehren tut er auch nicht, als sich die sanften Männerhände auf seine Hüfte legen und er die Zielscheibe nicht einmal mehr trifft. Ein schrilles Geräusch ertönt und lacht ihn aus.

„Mööp mööp mööp“, ahmt Sherlock es in seinen Hals raunend nach. Sie lachen ein bisschen. Sherlock wirft zack, zack, zack hintereinander und mit dem letzten Wurf trifft er direkt ins Bull’s Eye. Der Automat macht ein Geräusch, Sherlock zuckt mit den Schultern und John zieht einen Flunsch.

„Du kämpfst mit unfairen Mitteln, Freundchen“, grollt er gekünstelt und will gerade zum Wurf ansetzen, als: „Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, aber sind Sie nicht Sherlock Holmes, der Privatdetektiv? Ich kam nicht umhin Ihre Anwesenheit zu bemerken. Ich hörte, Sie gehen dem Tregennis-Fall nach.“

„Consulting Detective“, korrigiert Sherlock und schüttelt dem Mann die Hand.

„Leon Sterndale! Doctor! Doctor Leon Sterndale!“

Sie schütteln sich die Hände.

„Mein Partner, John Watson.“

„Doctor - John Watson!“, betont John.

Der Mann wirkt recht nervös und hinterlässt feuchte Spuren in Johns Hand. Er wischt sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und erst jetzt erkennt ihn John als den Mann von vorhin. Ben Sherman T-Shirt, Vollbart, allein an der Bar, trinkt nicht regelmäßig und ist gerade von einer langen Reise zurückgekehrt, vermutlich Afrika. Weiter ist Sherlock nicht gekommen. Weiter hat John ihn nicht gelassen.

„Es handelt sich bei der Dame, um eine alte Freundin von mir. Brenda Tregennis. Konnten Sie schon irgendetwas herausfinden?“

„Bedaure, ich muss diese Informationen vertraulich behandeln.“

„Ja, verstehe.“ Der Mann schaut recht hilflos zu Boden, seine Augen tanzen glasig hin und her im indirekten Kneipenlicht. John zieht die Schultern straff und zuppelt an der Strickjacke herum, die er sich übergezogen hat.

„Ich wette es war der Bruder. Mortimer! Mortimer Tregennis! Er hat schon immer so einen seltsamen Eindruck auf mich gemacht.“

Sherlock verengt die Augen.

„Warum glauben Sie, dass es der Bruder war?“

„Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber vor Jahren sind die Tregennis-Geschwister in einen üblen Erbschaftsstreit geraten. Seitdem gab es eigentlich immer nur böses Blut zwischen ihnen.“

„Mortimer behauptet sie hätten ihren Streit bei Seite gelegt.“

Sterndale schnaubt abtuend.

„Das würde ich an seiner Stelle auch behaupten.“

Das Läuten der Kneipenglocke reißt sie aus ihrer angespannten Unterhaltung. Sperrstunde.

„Nun, vielleicht sollten Sie etwas mehr Energie in Ihre Ermittlungen stecken statt hier so sinnlos herumzuschäkern.“

Sterndale ballt die Fäuste und schöpft Atem. „Entschuldigen Sie, es ist nur“, er findet keine Worte, „ich werd jetzt besser gehen“, stammelt er und hinterlässt eine säuerliche Bierfahne, als er geht.

„Seltsam“, sagt John.

„Äußerst seltsam.“

Die letzten Kronkorken klirren. Sherlock zahlt für sie beide und legt seine Hand in Johns Rücken, als sie zur Tür hinaustreten. John nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug und erst als der Geruch von Moos und längst gefallenem Regen seine Lungen füllt, wird ihm bewusst, dass er die letzten Stunden kaum geatmet hat. Vielleicht auch schon sein ganzes Leben.

„Ist es nicht unbeschreiblich“, sagt John und meint damit den Sternenhimmel und das Zirpen von abertausenden von Grillen, die in dem nassen Gestrüpp um sie herum sitzen. Wahrscheinlich soviele wie es Sterne gibt.

Sie laufen schweigend durch das Dorf. Sherlock mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen. John mit verschränkten Armen. Da ist Unbeholfenheit, das Geklacker ihrer Absätze auf dem klobigen Pflasterstein, die knorrigen Bäume, die im trüben Licht der Straßenlaternen, unheilvolle Schatten werfen. Der Kirchturm ragt riesig und düster in den jetzt wolkenverhangenen Nachthimmel. Dahinter der senfgelbe Halbmond, der immer mal wieder durchscheint. „Wie eine Scheibe Käse“, sinniert John. Die Kirche steht auf einem Hügel in der Mitte der Straße. Die Hauptstraße führt links und rechts an ihm vorbei. Aus der Ferne das trübe Flackern von Scheinwerfern. Langsam wie ein Leichenwagen rollt der schwarze Jaguar über die Dorfstraße, John läuft ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Als würde ein Gespenst an ihn vorbeiziehen. Ein bedrohlicher und unheilverkündender Vorbote von etwas Unaussprechlichem. Sodass John kaum sagen kann, ob es sich nur um eine fürchterliche Traumvision handelt oder etwas anderem, als er durch das geschlossene Fenster des Wagens späht und ein grauenhaft verzerrtes, grinsendes Gesicht ihnen entgegenstarrt. Doch schließlich war der Eindruck so schwindelerregend flüchtig, dass John seine Entdeckung für sich behält.

Sherlock knurrt und sinniert müde gegen die Windrichtung.

„...es war ein regnerischer, bedeckter und finsterer Abend, und wer immer beabsichtigte, diese Leute in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen, war gezwungen sein Gesicht ganz nahe ans Fenster zu halten, wenn er gesehen werden wollte...“

John nickt ratlos und schlurft nachdenklich neben ihm her. Ein paar Kieselsteine knirschen unter seinen Sohlen. Sie haben beschlossen das Auto stehen zu lassen und zu Fuß zurück nach Poldhu Bay zu kehren. Ihr Weg führt sie über eine finstere Landstraße. Der Wind pfeift über die öde Moorlandschaft. Alles, was sie umgibt, muss sich im senfgelben Licht des Mondes erahnen lassen. Hin und wieder dringt schallendes Gelächter durch die Nacht. Nervöses Gekicher. Es ist Johns. Sie teilen sich Sherlocks letzte Zigarette aus der Innentasche von Sherlocks Jackett. John pustet den Rauch in die Nacht und reicht die Zigarette zurück an Sherlock. „Das letzte Nacht“, sagt er plötzlich einen Ton ernster, fast ein bisschen schüchtern, beschwingt vielleicht vom Rauch der Zigarette, den er nicht gewohnt ist, „hat mir gut gefallen.“

Er hört Sherlock an der Zigarette ziehen. Das Knistern von brennendem Papier, Luft, die tief in die Lunge gesogen und dann lang wieder ausgestoßen wird.

„Ich hätte dich nicht so überfallen dürfen.“

„Nein, das war, das war... gut.“

John kratzt sich an der Augenbraue. Sherlock wirft ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. Eine Weile laufen sie schweigend nebeneinanderher. Ziehen gelegentlich an der Zigarette, vergessen einen Moment, wo sie sind, doch bald fällt es ihnen wieder ein.

„Ist dir kalt?“, fragt Sherlock, als sie einen alten Hochsitz passieren. John erschaudert. Die Dunkelheit ist wie ein weißes Blatt Papier. Es lässt sich alles mögliche in sie hinein projizieren. Deine schlimmsten Albträume verschwimmen darin und nehmen neue Formen an, zerlaufen wie Tinte auf diesem Blatt Papier, lassen Fratzen und vor Entsetzen verzerrte Gesichter dort entstehen, wo womöglich gar keine sind.

„Nein, ich dachte, nur ich hätte da was gesehen.“

Sherlock schaut wie John zum Hochsitz. Doch da ist nichts. Nur gefräßige Dunkelheit und die grobe Maserung von morschem Holz.

„Warum hast du seinen Namen gesagt?“

Sherlock streift sein Jackett ab und legt es John um die Schultern. John, der die Wärme und Energie des Detektivs durch sich hindurchfließen spürt und sich schon kaum mehr erinnert.

„Was, wessen Namen?“

Sherlocks Augen funkeln in der Dunkelheit. Und wenn er (John) genau hinhört, dann kann er noch das Wispern in den Sträuchern hören, wie ein Gedanke, der noch nachhängt... Moriarty.


	6. Chapter 6

Achtuhrdreißig. John stellt Wurst und Käse auf den Tisch, ein paar Scheiben Toast in einem Korb. Er ist so wie er ihn gerne hat, goldbraun. Jetzt muss man sich beeilen, wenn man will, dass die gute irische Butter darauf zerläuft.

„Jungs“, ruft er ins Haus. Er schenkt aus eine Karaffe Orangensaft ein. Der Duft von Kaffee vermischt sich mit einer salzigen Brise vom Meer her. Sein Magen knurrt.

„Jungs!“

Da kommt Henry auf Sandalen angelaufen. Schweigsam schiebt er sich auf seinen Stuhl und trinkt mit beiden Händen von seinem Orangensaft. Er verzieht das Gesicht.

„Hast du dir die Zähne geputzt?“, fragt John und trägt schon jetzt eine Sonnenbrille. Der Junge nickt unglücklich.

„Vielleicht isst du erst mal einen Toast, dann geht der bittere Geschmack vorbei.“

John weiß nicht, wie er es anders beschreiben soll, aber Henry versteht ihn.

„Hey“, lacht John und spürt ein paar Hände auf seiner Hüfte. „Gut geschlafen?“, fragt er und küsst Sherlock auf den Mund. Sherlock knurrt und setzt sich auf seinen Stuhl. „Kater?“, fragt John und gießt ihm einen Kaffee ein. „Hier, das wird etwas helfen.“ Sherlock nippt an seinem Kaffee. Er trägt eine Sonnenbrille, so wie John. Starrt hinaus auf das glitzernde Meer.

John schmiert Henry einen Marmeladentoast.

„Willst du gar nicht essen?“, fragt er Sherlock.

„Ich muss etwas nachdenken, John.“ Sherlock greift sich eine Scheibe Schinken und isst sie pur. Er teilt ihn heimlich mit Toby, der zwischen seinen Knien hockt und große Augen macht.

„Ich denke, ich werde gleich ein bisschen schwimmen gehen, das wird mir helfen den Kopf frei zu kriegen.“

Trotzdem es eine W-Lan-Verbindung gibt in diesem Haus, ist der Empfang hier unterirdisch schlecht. In den ersten Tagen ist Sherlock noch durch die Zimmer gekrochen wie ein Wilder. Hat sein Mobiltelefon in alle Richtungen gestreckt und kaum mehr von sich gegeben als ein Schnaufen und gelegentlich ein Grunzen.

„Die Auszeit wird dir gut tun“, hat John immer wieder versucht ihn zu besänftigen und sich etwas Sorgen gemacht, da er befürchtete, dass sich der Stress kein W-Lan zu haben zusätzlich auf Sherlocks Psyche auswirken könnte. Schließlich jedoch gewöhnte er sich an die Ruhe, machte lange meditative Spaziergänge, ging Schwimmen und erschien dann wie ein neuer Mensch zu den festgelegten Mahlzeiten. Inzwischen hatte er sogar etwas Farbe angenommen und sah fast wie ein gesunder Mensch aus.

John wusste, wann er ihn in Ruhe lassen musste und wann es Zeit war ihm zu schmeicheln. In dieser Hinsicht unterschied sich Sherlock kaum von einem schnurrenden Kätzchen. Nicht selten kam es vor, dass er auch Dinge auf den Boden warf, nur um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

John ließ ihn.

Er schaut zweimal hin, als Sherlock in Badehose den Raum betritt. Er hat es sich angewöhnt, sich zu verabschieden statt einfachso zu verschwinden. John lacht ein wenig und lässt einen Zeigefinger unter dem Saum der Speedo-Badehose gleiten. Zwischen krausem Haar erspäht er etwas, das er für den Ansatz von etwas hält. John wird schwindelig. Er schnappt nach Luft, der Gummizug der Badehose zurück gegen den flachen Bauch.

John war gerade dabei den Abwasch zu machen. Er lässt das Radio dabei laufen. Es ist ihre einzige unmittelbare Informationsquelle in der Abgeschiedenheit ihres Hauses. Keine nennenswerten Nachrichten, verkündet John und sie küssen sich zum Abschied. Es ist immer noch ungewohnt und John hofft, dass das Gefühl niemals nachlässt.

In der nutzlosen Stunde zwischen Vormittag und Mittagszeit setzt John sich zu seinem Sohn auf den Boden im Wohnzimmer und versucht ihm zu erklären, dass Sherlock und er jetzt ein Paar seien.

Was das heißt, will Henry wissen und schiebt ein Matchbox-Auto auf dem kratzigen Teppichboden hin und her. „Das heißt“, er streicht Henry ein paar Haare aus der Stirn, „dass Sherlock und ich uns jetzt ein Bett teilen werden. Immer. Wir haben uns sehr lieb, weißt du.“

John weiß, dass eine solche Erklärung irritierend auf einen Jungen wirken muss, der es kaum anders kennt. Der morgens schon manchmal zu ihnen ins Bett gekrabbelt kam. Sie küssen sehen hat und die ein oder andere flüchtige Berührung.

Für John bedeutet das, nicht mehr länger auf dem Sofa schlafen zu müssen und sich mitten in der Nacht zu fragen, wann ein guter Zeitpunkt wäre zu ihm ins Schlafzimmer zu schleichen und so zu tun, als wäre das schon völlig normal.

„Deine Freunde in der Schule werden sicher einige Fragen dazu haben.“

Henry zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Naja, darüber reden wir, wenn es soweit ist.“

John erhebt sich aus seiner Hocke.

„Zieh dich an, Paul wird gleich da sein.“

Sie haben verabredet, dass Paul sie kurz vor Mittag abholen und runter ins Dorf bringen wird, um den geparkten Range Rover dort abzuholen. Danach will John noch etwas fürs Abendessen einkaufen und am Nachmittag einen Ausflug zum St. Michael’s Mount unternehmen.

Henry rennt noch einmal zurück, um sein Schwert zu holen. John wartet und streicht ihm über dem Kopf, als er an ihm vorbei zur Tür raus flitzt.

Er klettert auf den Rücksitz des roten Toyota Corolla. Recht uneitel für jemanden, der ein MacBook besitzt, denkt John und steigt auf den Beifahrersitz.

„Der gehörte meiner Mutter“, erklärt der Pfarrer, ohne dass jemand danach fragte. „Eine Schrottkiste vor dem Herren“, lacht er und dreht den Zündschlüssel um. Der Motor krächzt wie eine alte Dame, die man immer schimpfen hört Früher war alles besser!, dann rollen sie den Kiesweg hinunter und biegen von da aus auf die Landstraße.

„Lange Nacht?“

John brummt. Ein dünnes Lächeln liegt auf seinen Lippen, halb verborgen hinter den dunklen Gläsern seiner Sonnenbrille.

Nachdem der Pfarrer gegangen war, ist John in etwas Bequemeres geschlüpft und sie haben noch eine Flasche Portwein auf der Veranda getrunken. Die Nacht war erfüllt von Meeresrauschen, Johns schallendem Gelächter und hin und wieder Sherlocks lachendes Bellen. Und dann wieder gar nichts. Das Rauschen von Baumkronen und hin und wieder ein Seufzen in einen Kuss hinein. Denn irgendwann, als John sich für nichts mehr zu schade ist, lässt er sich in Sherlocks Schoß sinken, das fast leere Weinglas hält er zwischen seiner und Sherlocks Brust. Er wühlt in seinen Locken herum, sehnt sich nach Sherlocks sinnlichen Lippen und gräbt sich tief in sein Gesicht. Das Weinglas wird bei Seite gestellt ohne hinzuschauen. Er gräbt jetzt beide Hände in Sherlocks Haare und ächzt leise in seinen Mund. „Lass uns reingehen.“

Und ab da ist alles nur noch blasse Erinnerung. John legt den Ellbogen auf das heruntergekurbelte Fenster und blinzelt in den heißen, staubigen Fahrtwind. Der Duft von trockenen Gerstenfeldern und Kuhdung schlägt ihm ins Gesicht. Hin und wieder kratzt er noch dort, wo die Mücken ihn letzte Nacht zerstochen haben. In der linken Kniekehle juckt es noch manchmal. Doch es ist weniger der Stich, als vielmehr die Erinnerung an den feuchtwarmen Druck seiner Finger. „Soll ich kratzen?“, hat Sherlock geflüstert und die Hand schon in die nackte Kniekehle geschoben. Und John, schon halb wahnsinnig vom Kratzen, seufzt und windet sich unter Sherlocks Berührung wie ein Aal. „Du bist unglaublich, weißt du das“, sagt er plötzlich ganz ernst. Legt die Finger auf seine geschwollenen Unterlippe, die Biss- und Kratzspuren auf seiner Haut, all die Narben, die soviel mehr Leid in sich bergen als ein Mückenstich. John kann nur erahnen, wie viel Leid. Sherlock vergräbt seine Lippen in seinem Hals, greift fester in die zerstochene Kniekehle und zieht das Bein über seine nackte Hüfte. John schnauft in die zerrauften Locken. Er ist müde, wund und heiser. Es tun ihm Knochen weh, von denen er gar nicht wusste, dass er sie hatte, doch er kann sich nicht helfen, er will es noch einmal und er will es noch hundertmal... sooft, dass es sich schon gar nicht mehr lohnt zu zählen. Weil Liebe kein zählbarer Begriff ist und der Ausdruck dessen es demnach auch nicht sein kann. „Soviel wie es Sterne gibt“, stöhnt John benommen in sein Kissen und er weiß, dass er ein bisschen zuviel getrunken hat, doch das hat nichts mit dem zu tun, wie er sich jetzt fühlt. Dieses Gefühl verloren zu gehen und gefunden zu werden und niemals mehr wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können außer den einen, der sich jetzt noch nicht aussprechen lässt. Denn sein Körper gehorcht ihm schon längst nicht mehr. Er biegt den Rücken durch und zieht die Luft scharf ein. Eine feuchte Zunge tanzt um seine weiche Brustwarze und eine zeitlang tut sie nur das, ein komisches Gefühl... die zarten, fleischigen Lippen, die nass daran saugen, und dann das kratzige Kinn, das seine Haut rundherum wund scheuert, die scharfen Zähne, die allzu sanft daran ziehen, der entschlossene Griff um seinen Penis herum. John hatte immer eine verrückte Vorstellung davon, wie man Sherlock mahnen müsste, nicht so schnell zu machen (dass er überhaupt eine Vorstellung davon hatte, gibt zu denken), doch stattdessen spielt er auf ihm wie auf seiner Violine und John gibt die verrücktesten Töne von sich. Manchmal laut, manchmal leise, manchmal ein stimmloses Keuchen und manchmal ein zittriges bis in die Tiefen der Nacht ausgedehntes Wimmern... nichts davon hat er mehr unter Kontrolle. Und das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass er zuviel getrunken hat.


	7. Chapter 7

Zum St. Michael’s Mount kann man entweder die Fähre nehmen oder, bei Niedrigwasser, über einen schmalen Damm aus Granitgestein von dem kleinen Dorf Marazion aus gelangen. Da Hochwasser ist und der Pfad schon knöchelhoch mit Wasser überspült ist (einige einsame Wanderer versuchen es trotzdem), nehmen sie, John und Henry, die Fähre. Der kleine Hügel mit der Kathedrale liegt in Sichtweite im Herzen der Bucht und die Überfahrt dauert nicht sehr lange.

Die Fährmänner sprechen in derbem Kornisch und kassieren vor dem Einsteigen. Die Fähre ist kaum mehr als ein Motorboot. John klettert als erster von dem schmalen Steg aus in das Schiff. „Alleh hopp!“ Ohne jede Vorwarnung greift der bärtige Betreiber Henry unter die Achseln und reicht ihn über die Reling in Johns Arme.

Das Boot schaukelt und tuckert über das Wasser und obwohl dies nur (und gerade noch so) der Ärmelkanal ist, wird John ein wenig schlecht. Vielleicht ist es der intensive Fischgeruch. Die faulige Geruch von Pocken und Algen, die sich seit Jahren schon am Rumpf des kleinen Kutters festgesetzt haben und vor sich hinfaulen.

Die Fährmänner starren mit stoischer Miene aufs Wasser hinaus. Eine kleine Gruppe älterer Herrschaften tauschen Sandwiches, die sie sich mitgenommen haben, und plaudern ein bisschen. Lachen über den kleinen Jungen, der sich viel zu weit über die Reling lehnt (er versucht sein Holzschwert in das schäumende Kielwasser zu tauchen) und immer wieder von seinem Vater zum Sitzen ermahnt wird. Der Vater ist sehr geduldig, greift das Kind hinten beim Gürtel und hält ihn, ohne dran zu ziehen, bis es von selbst seiner Aufforderung nachkommt. Henry wird ein wenig quengelig, windet sich in Johns Armen wie das kleine Kinder eben so tun. Doch John bleibt unbeeindruckt. Er legt die Hand fest um seine Hüfte und säuselt ihm ein paar Kleinigkeiten in die Haare, zeigt auf die Möwen und den Felsen und das Festland, das immer kleiner wird, um ihn abzulenken. Hin und wieder treibt sein Blick aufs offene Meer hinaus. Es flirrt und glitzert im gleißenden Licht der Nachmittagssonne. Gedanken schweifen ab. Er denkt an den Mann, mit dem er geschlafen hat. Das Gefühl einen Penis im Mund zu haben. So vertraut und dann wieder doch nicht. Er wusste nicht, wie gierig er war, bis seine Zunge sich um die feuchte Eichel schlang. Es war merkwürdig, dachte John. Ein bisschen wie beim Vietnamesen zu essen. Dieses seifig, süß und salzig von Seetang, Kokos und Zitronengras, auf das Johns Geschmacknerven immer sehr empfindlich reagieren. Er gluckste und schnaufte sich durch den Akt. Das war ja alles noch so neu für ihn.

Er wird sich dran gewöhnen müssen, denkt er und ein Lächeln liegt auf seinen Lippen.

„Leun a sylli yw ow skath bargesi!”

John schreckt aus seinen Gedanken, fühlt sich einen Moment hilflos und ertappt. Der Schweiß steht ihm auf der Stirn. Mit einem unsanften Ruck legen sie an. Der Fährmann gestikuliert wild mit seinen klobigen Händen.

„Dohajydh da!“

„My a'th kar!“

„Dha weles diwettha!“

Zeit zum Aussteigen, denkt John und mit dem Mittelfinger schiebt er die Sonnenbrille am Steg nach oben zurück auf seine Nase.

Der Rüstigere aus der Rentnertruppe geht voran und hilft den gebrechlichen Damen über die Reling auf den felsigen Steg. Sie lachen, als sie fast vornüberfallen. John lacht verlegen. „Na komm her“, ächzt er und hebt seinen Sohn über die Reling, er strampelt und quietscht ein bisschen, als er in die Arme des Fährmannes auf der anderen Seite gereicht wird.

John muss sich viel einfallen lassen, um seinen ängstlichen Sohn zu beruhigen. „Weißt du, das ist Neptun höchst persönlich. Er ist hier auf dieser Insel in Rente gegangen.“ Zusammen trotten sie den Steg hinunter.

John schaut sich die Steingärten an, die Kathedrale. Es ist wie ein dunkler, verwunschener Ort, wie man ihn sich in Büchern von Harry Potter vorstellt. Verlassene moosüberwachsene Backsteinhäuser, enge, schattige Gassen, hier und da ein Fachwerkhaus. Das Grau in Grau des Dorfes bricht sich gegen das Grün des Kiefernwaldes auf der Rückseite des Hügels. John sucht sich und Henry einen schattigen Platz, um die Fish and Chips vom Inselbistro zu sich zu nehmen. Schweigend sitzen sie nebeneinander und genießen die Aussicht auf das Festland. Die Minuten verstreichen und nachdem er ein paar Happen gegessen hat, scheint Henry zu neuem Leben zu erwachen. John soll ihm noch mehr über Neptun erzählen. Und weil John nicht besonders viel über Neptun weiß, zieht er Henry auf seinen Schoß und denkt sich irgendetwas aus.

„Siehst du da hinten die Boje? Da unten liegt ein altes Wrack, da ist Neptun zu Hause. Hin und wieder, wenn er hungrig ist, kommt er an Land und holt sich eine Portion Pommes.“ John lacht in Henrys Haare, weil er es selbst nicht glauben kann. „Seine Beine sind voller Pocken und Seetang und die Leute schauen ihn komisch an. Also beschließt er an Land zu bleiben. Er lässt sich die Pocken und den Seetang entfernen und bald halten ihn die Leute für einen von ihnen. Irgendwann geht ihm das Geld aus. Er betreibt eine kleine Fähre zwischen Marazion und St. Michaels Mount, um sich etwas dazu zu verdienen. Viel gibt es nicht, aber das Lachen kleiner Kinder ist manchmal schon Belohnung genug.“

Wo sein Dreizack ist, will Henry wissen. Seine Stimme ist dünn und mutlos. Mit großen Augen starrt er hinaus aufs offene Meer. „Den musste er gegen eine Portion Pommes eintauschen.“ John fehlt es eindeutig an Fantasie. „Doch keine Sorge.“ Er küsst Henry in die Haare. „Er ist glücklich jetzt. Vielleicht glücklicher als jemals zuvor.“

John denkt an Sherlock. Er sehnt sich nach Küssen, Hitze und Haut. Den bitteren Geschmack seines Geschlechts. Das heisere Seufzen in sein Ohr. Er wirft einen Blick auf sein Handy. Kein Empfang. Vielleicht auch besser so, denkt er und schiebt das Gerät zurück in seine Gesäßtasche.

Zurück auf dem Festland schlendern sie durch die verwinkelten Gassen von Marazion. Ein Dorf, auf das das Wort verschlafen tatsächlich noch zutrifft und mehr ist als nur eine Postkartenvokabel. John gefällt das, fernab vom üblichen Touristenrummel zu sein. Auch wenn die meisten Einwohner etwas reservierter und Fremden gegenüber skeptisch sind. John kann es ihnen kaum übel nehmen. Sie betreten ein kleines Lebensmittelgeschäft. Eine Glocke schellt, als sie die Tür öffnen. Es riecht stark nach Käse und geräuchertem Fisch. Die wenigen Kunden hier drinnen scheinen sich daran gewöhnt zu haben oder es wenigstens hinzunehmen. John kauft einen Cheddar und einen Wein für später, eine Brause für jetzt, für Henry, der lustlos neben ihm herschlurft. Das Holzschwert hat er durch die Schlaufe seiner Jeans geschoben. Er ist müde vom Wandern und Besichtigen, der gleißenden Nachmittagssonne. Und als John einen Blick in den Rückspiegel seines Wagens wirft, ist er eingeschlafen. Hängt in seinem Kindersitz wie ein Schluck Wasser und sieht ganz friedlich aus.

 

*

 

John kommt gerade rechtzeitig. Er nimmt die Tüte mit dem Cheddar und dem Wein und will eigentlich nur ein bisschen in seinem Stephen King Roman lesen, als ein aufdringlicher, moschusartiger Geruch vom Haus her zu ihm rüberwabert. Auch das Hundegebell vom Garten her lässt sich erst spät zuordnen. Toby.

„Bleib im Wagen, hörst du“, sagt er. Henry nickt. In seinen Augen spiegelt sich Angst und die Hoffnung auf ein Abenteuer.

John ballt die Fäuste und stapft über den schmalen Kiesweg zu der im beschaulichen Blau gestrichenen Holztür. „Sherlock, du alter Hund“, presst er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Er fummelt nach seinem Schlüssel, während ihm Toby aufgeregt zwischen den Beinen hin und her springt. Zähnefletschend knurrt er die Haustür an. John muss ihn bei seinem dunkelblauen Halsband greifen, um ihn zurückzuhalten.

„Sherlock!“, ruft er in das Haus hinein. Eine ziegelsteinfarbene Wolke schlägt ihm entgegen. Aus Wut wird Sorge. Er hustet und hält sich den Ärmel vor Mund und Nase. Die Augen beginnen zu Tränen. John taumelt durch das Haus. Ihm bleiben wenige Sekunden, das weiß er, und er würde nicht mehr er selbst sein. Die Sicht verschwimmt vor seinen Augen. Vage Schemen wirbeln und schwimmen in einer Wolke des namenlosen Grauens herum. „Sherlock!“, er opfert sein letztes bisschen Verstand, seinen letzten Atemzug, findet ihn im Wohnzimmer. Er sitzt in seinem Sessel beim Kamin, kaum auszumachen durch die dichten Nebelschwaden. Ein Feuer brennt im Kamin. John hat keine Zeit aus diesen Dingen schlau zuwerden, er nimmt sie nur beiläufig zur Kenntnis, als er seine Arme um Sherlock schlingt und ihn aus seinem Sessel zieht. Der Freund wirkt benommen. Wie weggetreten. Zusammen taumeln sie durch die Tür ins Freie. Hustend stürzen sie sich ins Gras, krümmen sich, dann liegen sie nur noch so da und atmen im Halbschatten des Brombeerstrauches. Kaum mehr wahrnehmend als den herrlichen Sonnenschein, der sich durch diese höllische Wolke des Schreckens, die sie umfangen hält, allmählich Bahn bricht, langsam von ihren Seelen weicht wie ein Nebelschleier über einer Landschaft.*

„Sherlock, ich schwör dir...“

Johns Stimme ist kaum mehr als ein Keuchen. Er tastet nach der kalten, schweißnassen Hand des Freundes.

„Bist du ok?“, fragt er einen Ton sanfter.

Sherlock richtet sich auf. Die staubtrockenen Locken fallen ihm schwer ins Gesicht.

„Ja, ich denke“, Blicke treffen sich, voller Sorge und Hingabe und Liebe, „schon.“

Sherlock wirkt desorientiert. Wie nach einem Albtraum.

„John, ich glaube, ich schulde dir eine Entschuldigung“, sagt er zögerlich, reumütig, wie ein Hund. Wirkt etwas verloren wie er da sitzt und die eisblaue Seide seines Morgenmantels ihm von seinen dürren Armen hängt und auch überall sonst um ihn herum ausgebreitet ist, sich über den grünen Rasen legt wie frischer Morgentau.

John weiß noch wie er laut gedacht hat – _Wer nimmt schon seinen Morgenmantel mit auf Reisen?,_ und erhielt seine Antwort sofort. _Natürlich brauche ich meinen Morgenmantel, John! Er hilft mir beim Denken!_ John blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu knurren. _Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du vor hast, zu denken!_ Doch er bereute es sofort.

Ein Gehirn, das nicht genügend Material zu verarbeiten bekommt, ist wie eine Maschine, die leerläuft, John. Es reißt sich selbst in Stücke!*

Aber das sind nur noch schemenhafte Erinnerungen. Gesprächsfetzen, die wie ein Flüstern in der Luft hängen und sich mit den letzten Nebelschwaden verziehen.

John schnaubt und reibt sich die Stirn. Irgendwo zwischen Autotür und einsamer Verzweiflung muss er seine Brille verloren haben.

„Eine Erklärung würde fürs erste reichen.“


	8. Chapter 8

„Du hast Schlupflider.“

„Was, du spinnst wohl!“

Sherlock spürt das leise Beben seines Körpers, versinkt in den lachenden Augen des Freundes, ein Schmunzeln legt sich dabei um seine eigenen Lippen, weil es ihm das liebste auf der Welt ist John lachen zu sehen und er es erst in diesem Moment begreift.

„Dieser Haarzipfel hier.“

„Was? Was ist damit?“

Sie wälzen sich im Bett, John muss seinen Kopf drehen, damit Sherlock seinen Nacken sehen kann. Spröde Fingerkuppen fahren dabei so lautlos über Johns Haut, dass John eine Gänsehaut bekommt. Sherlock weiß nicht, was damit ist. Wenn er es wüsste, würde er jetzt nicht so lange nachdenken und Tränen in den Augen haben. Er schiebt die langen, drahtigen Finger in das kurze zimtfarbene Haar, zerwühlt es gegen den Strich und streicht es immer wieder glatt. Sherlock hält den Atem an. Er kann es schlecht in Worte fassen, also schreibt er, vielleicht ohne dass es ihm bewusst ist, mit der Fingerspitze ein Wort in den schweißnassen Nacken. _Meins_. John schnauft in sein Kissen. Er findet das albern. Und gleichzeitig überhaupt nicht.

Er kann nur erahnen, was Sherlock da macht. Heißer Atem, die hauchzarte Berührung von spröden Fingerkuppen.

„Komm her, du Idiot“, raunt John und wälzt sich in den klammen Laken.

„Wie spät ist es?“

„Wozu ist das wichtig?“, knurrt Sherlock in Johns Schulter. „Ich weiß nicht“, seufzt John. „Einfach so.“

Sherlock langt nach dem Wecker auf seiner Seite. Die zerrupften Locken hängen ihm ins Gesicht, als er nachsieht. „Sieben Uhr und viel zu lang her, dass wir es zum letzten Mal getrieben haben.“

Er schleudert den Wecker in den Raum. Er zerschellt an der aschblauen Wand und springt in tausend Teile.

„Hey spinnst du, der gehört doch nicht uns!“

„Ist mir egal“, grunzt Sherlock in Johns Haut und kauert wie ein Hund über ihm. Es ist bizarr, wie er nichts anderes trägt als seinen silberblauen Morgenrock. Wie eine zufällig über sie geworfene Decke, fällt der fließende Stoff über ihre bebenden Körper. John fühlt sich so sicher, dass es schon albern ist.

„Es ist noch nicht zu spät“, raunt Sherlock ihm ins Gesicht. Das Blau seiner Augen flackert wie eine dünne Eisschicht, unter der ein ganzer Bach fließt.

Und John, der keine Ahnung hat, was Sherlock meint, und dennoch weiß, was er sagen soll, streicht ihm ein paar Haare aus der Stirn.

„Nein.“

Er lässt seine Hand in der allerträgesten Bewegung hinuntergleiten über Brust, Bauch und Schamhaare, hinunter zu Sherlocks tropfenden Penis.

Sein Lächeln kehrt zurück auf seine Lippen und vielleicht weiß er ja doch, was Sherlock meint.

 

*

 

Es ist schon ein paar Nachmittage her. Der Vorfall mit den ziegelsteinfarbenen Nebelschwaden. John hat Fenster und Türen aufgerissen und Sherlock zur Rede gestellt. „Reste des Pulvers, die ich am Tatort gefunden habe“, erklärt Sherlock hustend. John muss viel nachfragen.

„Radix pedis diaboli, John!“

Johns Geduld wird auf eine harte Probe gestellt.

„Die Teufelsfußwurzel!“

Sherlock starrt in ein blankes, zum Teil ratloses, zum Teil wildes Gesicht.

„Sherlock, ich schwör dir-“

„Die Wurzel hat die Form eines Fußes, halb Menschenfuß, halb Bocksfuß, ich habe sie in einer alten Enzyklopädie gefunden“, Sherlock fuchtelt Richtung Bücherregal. „Es gibt kein Vorkommen in Europa, aber in einigen Gebieten Westafrikas wird sie von den Medizinmännern bei der Vollstreckung von Gottesurteilen verwendet. Das Gift entfaltet sich bei Erhitzung“, hustet Sherlock in seine Faust.

„Daher das Feuer im Kamin“, nuschelt John nachdenklich.

„Offenkundig.“ Sherlocks Stimme ist kaum mehr als ein heiseres Krächzen.

„Bist du noch ganz dicht!“, brüllt John und wirft seine Hände in die Luft. Sherlock, der solche Ausbrüche inzwischen kommen sieht, bleibt gefasst. Sein klarer, analytischer Blick bleibt an dem schnaubendem Freund haften wie ein Betäubungspfeil, den man auf seinen Körper abgefeuert hat.

„Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?“

Henry sitzt weiter oben auf der Treppe und hört seinen Vater brüllen. Er hält sich an den Stangen des Geländers fest und zuckt jedesmal zusammen.

„Ich wollte sicher gehen, dass ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig liege.“

John fasst sich mit beiden Händen in die Haare und läuft ziel- und planlos durch den Raum.

„Oh gut, und was ist deine Vermutung?“

„Wenn das Gift sich erstmal entfaltet, spricht es jene Zentren im Gehirn an, die das Gefühl der Angst regulieren. Der bedauernswerte Eingeborene, der von seinem Stammespriester dem Gottesurteil unterworfen wurde, ist unweigerlich dem Wahnsinn oder dem Tod anheim gefallen. Es ist nahezu unmöglich die Wirkung davon nachzuweisen.“

„Also hast du dich kurzerhand dazu entschlossen, dieses kleine Selbstexperiment durchzuführen.“

„Ich hatte es unter Kontrolle, John.“

„Ohja, das hat man ja gesehen.“

John ballt schnaufend die Fäuste. Sherlock presst die Lippen aufeinander.

„Es tut mir leid“, sagt Sherlock. Und John, der in einen Strudel aus Verlegenheit, Trotz und Ratlosigkeit gerät, verstummt. Man kann richtig sehen, wie er innerlich bis zehn zählt, bevor er fragt: „Und hat es irgendwas gebracht? Was hat es damit auf sich, mit diesem Teufelszeug?“

Sherlock verzieht verbissen das Gesicht.

„Ich denke, das sollten wir besser Leon Sterndale fragen.“

 

Leon Sterndale wird noch am selben Nachmittag vernommen. „Hat der Spuk jetzt ein Ende?“, fragt John, als der Tag sich dem Ende neigt. Er ist etwas traurig, doch er weiß nicht, warum. Ihm fröstelt, doch reingehen will er auch nicht. Die Luft im Haus ist noch immer von einer grauenhaften und niederdrückenden Stickigkeit. John zieht die Strickjacke enger um seinen Körper und starrt mit nachdenklicher Miene auf den Horizont. Dorthin, wo sich die letzten Reste des Tages verkriechen und wie ein fahler Schleier über der Schwere des Meeres hängen.

„Es war Mortimer“, sagt Sherlock einsilbig. Den Kragen seines Mantels aufgestellt. Auch er ist erschöpft und sehnt sich nach der Wärme eines menschlichen Körpers.

„Also doch?“

„Ja, mir war bereits klar, dass es Mortimer gewesen ist. Er war der einzige mit einem Motiv. Nur fehlte mir der Zusammenhang zwischen ihm und dem Pulver. Den hat mir Sterndale heute geliefert.“ Seufzend lässt sich Sherlock in den alten Schaukelstuhl fallen. Das alte Holz knarrt und ächzt unter dem Gewicht seines Körpers.

„Er hat das Pulver als Souvenir aus Afrika mitgebracht.“

„Und wie ist Mortimer daran gekommen?“ John reibt sich müde die Augen. Seine Stimme ist rau, verqualmt und kraftlos.

„Nachdem ich Sterndale versicherte ihn nicht unter Verdacht zu haben, bat ich ihn die Ermittlungen zu unterstützen und zu erzählen, was er wüsste.“

John steht mit verschränkten Armen da. Zweifel stehen ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, Zorn und Neugier. Er weiß nicht, was er sagen soll, also wartet er einfach ab.

„Vor einigen Wochen war Mortimer bei ihm im Cottage. Sterndale hat ihm die Souvenirs seiner Afrikareise vorgeführt und Mortimer zeigte besonderes Interesse an dem rotbraunen Pulver. Was es damit auf sich hätte, wollte er wissen und hat sich alles genau erklären lassen. Erst spät bemerkte Sterndale, dass ihm eins seiner Päckchen fehlte. Auch wenn er es nicht mehr mit Mortimers Besuch in Verbindung gebracht hat, wurde ihm klar, welche Verantwortung er mit dem Besitz der Päckchen trug und beschloss, sich ihrer zu entledigen. Er tat dies auf äußerst unüberlegte Art und Weise.“

„Wie?“

John kratzt an einem Mückenstich.

„Er schüttete ihren Inhalt aus dem offenen Fenster. Bestimmt sechzig Gramm.“

„Sechzig Gramm“, wiederholt John und versucht es sich vorzustellen.

„Der Wind muss es ins Dorf hinuntergetragen haben. Das war vor einer Woche. Es folgten ein paar sehr heiße Tage. Der Staub muss sich auf Motorhauben und Häuserdächern festgesetzt und in der prallen Sonne entzündet haben.“

„Kein Wunder, dass die Leute im Dorf verrückt spielen.“

„Mortimer nutzte die Serie seltsamer Todesfälle für seine Zwecke und hat sich kurzer Hand seiner Familie entledigt. Er hätte es nicht kalkulieren können, aber es kam ihm ohne Zweifel sehr gelegen.“

„Und was jetzt?“

„Mortimer wurde vor ein paar Stunden wegen vorsätzlichem Mordes verhaftet.“

„Und Sterndale?“

„Wurde wegen des Schmuggels illegaler Substanzen verhaftet.“

„Mehr nicht?“

„Mehr kann man ihm nicht nachweisen.“

„Was ist mit dem Mann hinter dem Restaurant?“

„Wie gesagt, es lässt sich nicht nachweisen.“

Sherlock hebt in einer ratlosen Geste die Arme und lässt sie wieder fallen. Der Stuhl ächzt und knackt unter den Bewegungen, die kaum welche sind.

John lauscht der Stille. Dem Rauschen des Meeres, den Grillen und den Bäumen im Wind. Unten am Hafen flirren ein paar Lichter. In den Hängen die Häuser. Das milchige Licht eines Leuchtturms, das flüchtig über Land und Wasser schweift.

John macht ein Geräusch, es ist kaum mehr als ein Staunen. Die Erschöpfung darin ist kaum zu überhören. Sherlock macht ein betroffenes Gesicht. Gerade will er dazu ansetzen, etwas zu sagen, doch John kommt ihm zuvor.

„Ich leg mich schlafen.“

Sherlock nickt befangen. Tausend Gedanken schwirren ihm im Kopf herum, doch keiner bleibt hängen. Wie das Zirpen tausender von Grillen. Was er will ist ein warmer Cognac, der seine Kehle herunterrinnt, und die Wärme nackter Haut. Nicht notwendigerweise in der Reihenfolge. Und eine tiefe Traurigkeit überkommt ihn, als ihm klar wird, dass er das eine nicht mehr will, wenn er das andere nicht haben kann. Und das hat nichts mit Cognac zu tun, sondern mit dem uralten Problem, das, was er ist, mit dem, was er will, zu vereinbaren. Diese Dinge, die sich auf so schmerzhafte Weise gegenüberstehen, bis der Klang seiner Stimme und die Worte, die er spricht, jeden Gedanken, den er jemals hatte, fortwischen und Platz für neue Möglichkeiten schaffen.

„Kommst du auch?“

 

*

 

John hat ihm nicht vergeben. Weil es nichts zu vergeben gibt.

„Sicher?“, fragt Sherlock mit neugewonnener Vorsicht und schlingt seine Arme von hinten um seinen Körper. Es ist, als würden sie auf einem Floß dahintreiben. Ihr Atem, das Schaukeln, wenn sie die Augen schließen, das Gefühl alles hinter sich zu lassen und nicht zu wissen, was vor ihnen liegt.

„Sherl?“

Johns Stimme ist nur jenes heisere Fiepen, das Sherlock jedesmal dazu veranlasst, seine Arme fester um den Körper des anderen zu schlingen.

„Hm?“

Er verteilt Küsse und schläfrig gemurmelte Worte in Johns Nacken, saugt die Luft hinter seinem Ohrläppchen tief ein, einfach weil er nicht anders kann und ihm die herzhafte Note jedesmal den Atem raubt. Es ist wie puren Sauerstoff atmen, nur dass es John ist und John soviel wichtiger als Sauerstoff.

 _Atmen ist langweilig._ Hat er das wirklich einmal gesagt? Sherlock kann nur über sich selber lachen. Und es ist das erste Mal, dass er dies tut.

John sagt jetzt nichts mehr und es scheint, dass die nichtgestellte Frage bereits beantwortet ist.

Es ist erstaunlich, wie schnell sich John mit den leisesten Versprechen zufrieden gibt und sich tiefer in Sherlocks Arme gräbt.

 

Gegen vier Uhr morgens wird ein Kind wach und starrt in die Fratze eines hässlichen Gesichts am Fenster. Mit dem nächsten Atemzug hastet es, so schnell ihn seine Beine tragen können, aus seinem Zimmer nach oben. Es rüttelt an der ersten Schulter, die es zu fassen kriegt. Es ist Sherlocks Schulter. Knochig, dürr und irgendwo darunter liegt John vergraben, der Henry müde anblinzelt.

„Da war ein Mann. Da, da war ein Mann. Neptun!“, schreit er. „Er kommt mich holen!“

Sherlock nimmt das Kind auf die Hüfte und zu dritt gehen sie nach unten. Der Hund, der Henry überall hin folgt, trabt mit wedelndem Schwanz hinterher. John zieht die Vorhänge bei Seite und sieht überall nach. „Da ist nichts“, murmelt er. Er schaut in den massiven Eichenschrank, unter dem Bett, das viel zu groß für so einen kleinen Jungen ist, doch da ist nichts. Müde wischt er sich über die Stirn.

„Du hast geträumt“, sagt er. Henry schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein“, sagt er, „nein.“ Sein Schlafanzug ist schweißnass. John sucht Rat in Sherlocks Augen.

„Vielleicht sind wir alle noch ein wenig aufgekratzt“, sagt John. „Hm?“ Ein dünnes Lächeln liegt auf seinen Lippen. Henry klammert sich schmerzhaft an Sherlocks Schultern fest.

„Vielleicht schläfst du heute Nacht besser bei uns, hm?“

Henry nickt. Er hat die Augen weitaufgerissen und stopft die Hand in seinen Mund.

„Soll ich dir eine warme Milch machen?“

„Nein“, sagt Henry und Trotz und Angst und Hilflosigkeit schwingen in seiner Stimme mit, wie John es bisher noch nicht gekannt hat. Er wischt ihm den Schnodder und die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und gießt ihm in der Küche ein Glas Wasser ein. Sherlock nimmt den Hund und läuft noch einmal um das Haus.

„Sei vorsichtig“, hat John gesagt, was er sonst nie sagt, aber Sherlock ist jetzt wichtiger – auf eine Art, die sie zu einem wir macht und nicht mehr nur zu John und Sherlock und zwei Dingen, die sich ratlos gegenüberstehen.

 

*

 

„Gut, dass er endlich laufen kann.“

John kichert ein wenig in seinen Armen. Der alte Schaukelstuhl knackt und ächzt unter ihnen.

„Mit dem Kinderwagen hast du wirklich eine alberne Figur gemacht.“

„Ja, ich schätze, das habe ich“, lacht Sherlock in seinen Hals und schlingt die Arme noch fester um den weichen Körper. Lässt Lippen, Zunge und Zähne über die zarte Haut tanzen. John bekommt eine Gänsehaut.

„All die Zigaretten, die du nebenbei geraucht hast!“, näselt John und lacht in die sternenklare Nacht. Er schnieft und zieht die warme Wolldecke enger um seinen Körper. Sherlock hält ihn fester. Atmet warm in Johns Nacken. Hin und wieder das Schwappen von Wein in einer Flasche, die sie sich teilen. John muss manchmal in den Garten hinaus rufen. „Nicht so weit nach draußen!“, und blickt in ein Paar funkelnder Kinderaugen. In einem nicht näher definierten Stück irgendwo hinter den Sträuchern fällt der Garten ab und wirft sich den Hang hinunter. John möchte nicht, dass sein Kind sich so weit nach vorn wagt.

„Da! Schon wieder eine!“, ruft Henry und zeigt mit seinem Schwert in den Nachthimmel.

Es ist weit nach Mitternacht. Henry darf noch wach bleiben und sich den Meteorschauer ansehen. Die Bedingungen dafür könnten günstiger nicht sein. Es ist eine mondlose sternenklare Nacht und während Sherlock sich an Johns Hals festsaugt und daran herumknabbert, wie einer, der sein ganzes Leben verpasst hat, sausen bestimmt fünfzehn Meteoriten vorbei. Sternschnuppen, in Kindersprache.

„Hee, willst du gar nicht die Sterne sehen?“, lacht John

„Du weißt, dass ich mich nur für das Leben auf diesem Planeten interessiere“, nuschelt Sherlock so leidenschaftlich, dass man ihn kaum versteht.

Sherlock knabbert und leckt und küsst. John nimmt noch einen Schluck aus der Weinflasche. Er muss den Wein fast alleine trinken. Das merkt man auch bald. Es wird gekichert, gelacht und manchmal bleiben seine Lippen an Sherlocks Lippen kleben und dann verschlägt es ihm für einen Moment die Sprache. Die Finger bleiben irgendwo in Sherlocks Locken hängen, fahren seinen Kieferknochen entlang und dann wünscht man sich, es wäre schon die ganze Zeit so gewesen, während man gleichzeitig das Gefühl hat, es wäre nie anders gewesen. Sherlock ist so jemand. Für John. Der das Gesetz von Raum und Zeit außer Kraft setzt. Und das ist genau der Ort, an dem man feststellt, dass man glücklich ist.

 

Am nächsten Morgen sitzt John an dem kleinen Sekretär im Schlafzimmer. Er pult sich an seinem nackten Fuß herum und schaut gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Ein milchiger Nebel hängt in den tiefgrünen Baumkronen wie sie tiefgrüner nicht sein könnten. Aus dem angrenzenden Badezimmer hört er das Brausen der Dusche. John klappt seinen Laptop auf und fängt an zu tippen. Er fühlt sich nach langer Zeit dazu inspiriert, etwas für seinen Blog zu schreiben. Einen Eintrag. Nachdem es lange Zeit keinen Eintrag gegeben hat. Weil es lange Zeit keine Worte gegeben hat. Für ihn und das, was ihm wiederfahren ist. Sein Eintrag ist deswegen jetzt auch nicht um so länger. Es sind die zaghaften Schritte von jemandem, der das Gehen neu lernt.

 

Freitag, 13. August 2021, 8:23 Uhr

_Etwas Verrücktes ist mir passiert. Ich kann nicht wirklich darüber schreiben. Aber ich bin sehr glücklich._

_Sherlock scheint sich langsam zu erholen und doch gehen die Dinge alles andere als ihren gewohnten Gang..._

„OH GOTT!“ Sein Schreibfluss wird jäh unterbrochen von dem wütenden Gebell, das dumpf aus dem Badezimmer dringt. Es muss mit der defekten Mischbatterie zu tun haben, denkt John und schaut zur Tür. Ein Lächeln liegt auf seinen Lippen und schließlich weiß er, dass man dem Geschriebenen nicht mehr viel hinzuzufügen braucht.

_Gott sei Dank!_

Die Internetverbindung ist schwach, doch er klickt auf senden und was danach passiert, weiß er nicht mehr. Er klappt den Laptop zu und geht nach unten in die Küche, um den Tisch auf der Veranda zu decken. Lange Zeit ist da nur das Geräusch seiner Schlappen. Bald Geschirrgeklimper, das Schmatzen und Schnaufen eines Hundes, der seine Schnauze in den Futternapf steckt. John stellt Teller auf den Tisch. Wurst, Käse und Toast. „Jungs!“, ruft er. Sherlocks Kuss schmeckt nach Minze. Henry rutscht auf seinen Stuhl und plappert in einem fort.

Der Orangensaft ist schon wieder zu bitter, die Butter zu hart. John nimmt Henry das Kindermesser aus der Hand und schmiert ihm den Toast. „Hier, so“, sagt er. Er sitzt mit dem Rücken zum Meer. Es gibt nicht viel zu sehen, nur Sherlock, der von seinem Kaffee nippt und in der Zeitung blättert. Hin und wieder ein Blick. Ein schmales Lächeln auf den blassen Lippen. Augen so klar und hell und glitzernd wie das Meer.


End file.
